Missing
by TheGreatHetzer
Summary: Ten year old Jonathan Moore decided that Freddy Fazbear's would be a great place to celebrate his birthday. All he wanted was to have a great tenth birthday party. After being brutally murdered along with several other kids, however, that want has changed to something far worse; revenge. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Decieved

**Yes, I decided to redo this. I'm fairly satisfied, and fell pretty good about it. Read the bottom of the fic for an explanation. **

* * *

"Mom, please!" I yelled, trying to get my mom's attention. She simply shrugged me off and continued to talk on the phone. Why wouldn't she pay attention? I stopped trying, and sat down next to her.

"Fine mom, just be here later today ok? No, I mean…" My mom kept talking on with my grandma, completely ignoring me. It made me upset, I hated it when she did that. I wanted to do something, I was bored. Freddy and the others were still singing down there, and all of my new friends were having fun.

"_Mom will kill me for this…" _I thought to myself. I got up, and slowly tiptoed through around the hall where she wouldn't notice. Finally, I was home free! I chuckled happily as I ran down the hallway, entering into a party room where Freddy was performing for a little girl slightly younger than me. She was probably 9, a year younger. I sat in the corner and watched with a smile as Freddy sang happy birthday to the girl, with Bonnie and Chica singing too.

"Let's sing it again kids!" Said Freddy in his usual happy voice. Everyone started to sing again, and Chica came in with a big cupcake for the girl. I smiled at how cute it was. This place was my favorite; I tried to convince my mom to come here every chance I had. This was the first time I had come in several weeks, which felt like an eternity to me.

"Happy birthday to yooooooooou!" Freddy finished. I couldn't help but giggle at that. I started to walk out of the room, when I bumped into something. I looked up to see a tall yellow bear looking down at me, holding a big birthday cake in his hands.

"Hiya kid! Wanna help me pass out some birthday cake?" He said. Could it be true? Golden Freddy really wanted… _my_ help? I jumped in excitement, happy that I was actually talking to Goldey.

"Yes sir, oh I would love to!" I said with a grin. Goldey patted me on the head gently, his paw feeling kind of warm. It felt good.

"Follow me!" He said enthusiastically. He then turned and walked out the door, me following closely behind him. We walked down the hallway into another party room, where two kids stood jumping for joy at the sight of the cake.

"Hey kid, help me give out the cake slices!" Goldey said. He bent down with the cake in hand, and I picked up the knife and cut the cake slice. I then handed it to the first kid, and then another slice to the second. They chomped down on the cake first thing, with smiles across their face.

"In a few minutes, you guys should head to the storage room! I've got a surprise for ya there!" He said, making our eyes widen.

"What kind of surprise?" Asked one kid.

"It's one I think you'll be dying to see!" He replied with a chuckle. He then walked out of the room, followed by me. We walked past the prize counter, and past the music box with the puppet. I could have sworn it was looking at me, like it saw something in me. It sent shivers down my spine. I looked back at Goldey, and kept on moving. We then walked into another party room, met with the same expressions. One of the two kids was a girl, the girl from earlier. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Want some cake?" I asked, Goldey kneeling down again for me. I cut a piece of cake, and handed it to the girl.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. I blushed a little bit. I then cut more cake, and handed it to the next kid. He was shy, and didn't say anything as he slowly took the cake. They both ate it up fast, and Goldey got back up.

"If you want an awesome surprise, head on down to the storage room!" He said. The girl nodded, but the other boy just stood there shyly. We then walked out of the room, where Goldey looked at me.

"What's you name kid?" He asked. I blushed a bit.

"J- Jonathan, Jonathan Moore." I said with a smile.

"Jonathan, I just want to thank you for helping me today. Come with me, let's go to the storage room for your surprise!" He said enthusiastically. I blushed, feeling good about helping. I felt like the surprise would be really exciting, and I couldn't wait to see it!

We walked down to the door of the storage room, and heard laughter inside. When I say walked, I really mean skipped.

"Come on Jonathan, let's go see your surprise!" He said. I jumped out of happiness, and ran inside with the others. Inside were the other 4 kids, all jumping around and playing together. A big box sat in the middle of the room, big enough to hold several people. It was wrapped in a big red ribbon, and I could only guess what was in it.

"Come on Mikey!" Said the girl, dragging her little brother out of the corner of the room. He pushed her away, and backed up right next to the door. He was really shy, that was certain. The door swung open, and Goldey walked in carrying what was left of the cake. I looked at him with a smile, and noticed Mikey slipping out the door secretly. I chuckled.

"Ok kids, I'm sure you've all had a good day today!" Goldey said, putting the cake down on the floor gently. The others cheered, and I joined in. I walked over to him, and stood at his legs looking up at him with a smile. He patted my head, and turned towards the door. He shut it, and made a *click* sound telling us that we were locked in. What was he doing?

"Unfortunately, that's coming to an end." He said, this time with a much different voice. We looked around at each other, confused.

"What are you doing Goldey?" I asked in a whisper. What he did next shocked us all. He opened a zipper on the back of the suit, and let it fall down to the floor. There stood a tall skinny man, dressed head to toe in a purple outfit.

"Sorry kids, but I'm not Freddy." He said, reaching down to the cake and pulling out the knife. H licked it clean, then walked towards one of the kids on the far side of the room.

"And now, for your surprise!" He said. I closed my eyes in fear, letting out a tear for how stupid I was. When I opened my eyes, a kid lay there on the floor, blood coming from his chest. I cried harder, backing up against the wall in fear. He then walked towards another kid, and I closed my eyes again. There was a muffled scream, and the little girl started running around the room in a panic. I tried to open the door, but didn't have the key. I looked back, and another child lay dead on the floor. I kept my eyes opened and watched as he stabbed the little girl in the chest. I closed my eyes and started to cry, knowing I was next.

"You know Jonny, you're a good kid." He said as he walked towards me slowly.

"Without you, none of this would have been possible. Unfortunately, I can't leave any witnesses. You know why, don't you?" He added, I closed my eyes, and my mind raced. I kept thinking about my mom, and how I should have listened. If I had just listened to her…

"Say bye-bye to mommy Jonny." The purple man said. I tensed up my muscles, and felt a sharp, cold pain in my gut. I let go of the door handle, and fell back on the floor in pain. I felt this warm, runny liquid on the floor, and everything started to turn dark. If I had just listened to mom… All I had to do was listen…

I closed my eyes and let out a tear, feeling the man grab me by the shirt and pull me over to the corner of the room. As I slowly bled out, I paid no attention to my surroundings. I kept hearing a voice in my head, a strangely soothing voice.

"_It's ok Jonny, you're a very brave little boy. Everything will be different soon, I promise…"_

With those thoughts in my head, the last thing I remember seeing was a black and white figure bend down in front of me, and rub its cold, white fingers across my forehead.

"_Oh, the joy of creation…"_

* * *

**25-15-21 1-18-5 9-20-19 16-21-16-16-5-20-19 14-15-23**

* * *

**Ok, so yes, I decided to change a good bit. This is mostly inspired by The Living Tombstone's new FNAF 2 song, "It's been so long." Yes, I made the characters younger. All of them range from 9-10, Jonathan being the oldest at 10. Tell me what you guys think of this version!**


	2. Awake

**Hi again everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? I recently caught a cold, so that has been quite a problem. I decided that I should just brace through it and continue anyway. As always, Read and Review! **

* * *

_I walked around with a smile, running into my mom's arms. She greeted me with her beautiful smile, and hugged me tightly. The sun was shining, and it was a beautiful day. The sun felt warm on my back, but my mom's arms were warmer. We held hands, and she spun me around in our backyard. She stopped spinning me_, _and we sat down. _

"_Hey, I'm off tomorrow for the whole day!" She said with her gorgeous smile._

"_Do you know what that means?" She asked. I knew exactly what she meant, and I smiled._

"_Are we going to Freddy's for lunch?" I asked, excited. She nodded, and I hugged her._

"_Thanks mom, you're the best!" I said, still giving her a bear hug. She knew exactly what I liked, and I wouldn't trade her for the world. _

"_Remember though, you never leave my sight. Ok?" She asked. I nodded and smiled, excited for the next day._

"_I promise I will mom." I said. She hugged me, and I hugged her back._

"_I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you, always remember that." _

* * *

I was the first to wake up. The room was very dark, but I could somehow see rather well anyway. The room had somewhat of a green glare to it. I felt cold, but yet warm on the inside. It was a strange, yet uncomfortable feeling. It was like there was something inside, something mushy. I tried to get up, hearing the sound of scraping metal. I looked down, and fell back onto the floor in shock.

"But… how…" I stuttered and stammered, unable to even speak a full sentence. My voice sounded different, almost robotic. My body was… well… not mine. My legs were cold and hard, metal. I rubbed my left hand over my chest, which was covered in red fur. My right hand was not a hand, but was a… pirate hook? Only then did it set in.

"I… died, didn't I? I died… and now I'm this… _thing_." I muttered to myself, halfway between sanity and a mental breakdown. I was dead, that was for sure. That was the only thing it could be. My gut, I remembered it… The knife, the man, the pain, I remembered it all. I was dead… I WAS DEAD! I covered my head with my arms, feeling the cold sensation of metal on metal. I fell over on the floor, and closed my eyes.

"_No… please no… oh God, help me… help me…" _I wanted to cry, but I just couldn't. I wasn't a person anymore; I'm just a lifeless robot. And the worst part was, it was all my fault. If I had just listened to my mom, if I had just followed her directions! And all these other kids, they're going to go through the same thing, the realization, and the pain. It was all my fault, all me. It's me… it was all me…

"Oh my head…" Said a voice from the other side of the room. I opened my eyes, and looked at the newcomer. It was bonnie, a very old version that is. I remembered it from when I was really young, back before this newer place. I used to go there all the time with my mom, I was so devastated when it closed. Those memories hurt, reminding me of my mom's warm smile. I shook it off, wanting to remove the thought from my head. The others started to wake up as well, Chica and Freddy.

"What… what happened to us?" Bonnie asked with a younger voice. I remembered it, he was the one who was with the other boy. They must have been good friends.

"E-Eric?" Freddy said, looking at the bunny. His voice was a new one to me, but was that of a boy. He was probably 10 like me. He then looked at himself in shock, if he still had a human face I'm sure it would have shown an expression of terror. I sat in the corner, hoping that they wouldn't notice me.

"What… what happened to us? Why are we… like this?" Chica asked. I remembered that voice as well, the girl that smiled at me. She seemed so nice, none of them deserved this. They all looked around the room, nobody could answer that question. None of _us,_ that is.

"I can answer that." Said a voice, one I faintly recognized. We all looked around the room, trying to find the source of the sound. It sounded so young, but it wasn't robotic like ours. It sounded… different. A small figure stepped in the door, and we could barely see it.

"Who… who are you?" I asked. The figure simply giggled, and walked over to me. I recognized it now. It was the voice from before, the one that soothed me as I died. I remembered it well.

"I will answer the first question first." It said.

"You all lay there, dying, helpless to do anything. You were so full of sadness… anger… some of you, even _guilt._" I lowered my head at that. How did it know?

"So I gave you all a second chance at life. A chance to live on, and never to experience pain again. To never have to worry about being backstabbed, or betrayed. A chance for _revenge_." At that last word, it seemed like everyone in the room looked up. We all exchanged glances at each other, that word was something we all wanted.

"Revenge? As in, killing the guy who killed us?" Asked Bonnie. The figure nodded, making us all shiver a bit. We were going to… kill someone? It just didn't seem right.

"Who are you?" Asked Chica. The light suddenly flashed, revealing the figure's identity. It was the puppet, the one from the prize counter.

"I am the Marionette." It said.

"But… who are we? I mean, who is who?" Chica asked, looking around at each of us.

"I'm Katelyn, of course." She added.

"I'm Eric." Said Bonnie.

"I'm Trevor." Said Freddy. They all looked to me, and I hid my face.

"I… I'm Jonathan." I muttered. Eric got up, struggling to do so. He walked over to me loudly, he was obviously upset. He stood over me, his face was intimidating.

"You… you were with _him! _You brought him here! YOU HELPED HIM!" He yelled. He picked me up with his one arm, he was much stronger than me. I squirmed in the air, trying to escape his grasp.

"Please… let me go! I didn't mean for any of this!" I screamed, struggling to free myself. In my squirming, I cut a rip in Eric's body with my hook. He dropped me, I had clearly done some damage. Katelyn walked over and stood between us, breaking up the fight.

"STOP IT!" She yelled. Eric stopped, and backed up. We both looked at each other, with sorry expressions. Well, at least that's what it looked like.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this… I thought he was my friend…" I muttered.

"We all did, I know how you feel." Katelyn replied. I felt angry, angrier than I ever had before. I wanted the man responsible dead. I didn't know whether it was right, but I was going to do it no matter what.

"Well children, you will get your chance to make things up." The Marionette said.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Trevor.

"The man who killed you comes back tonight. Tonight, you will get your revenge." It replied. Deep down inside, I smiled. I was already looking forward to it.

* * *

**9-13 3-15-13-13-9-14-7 6-15-18 25-15-21**


	3. Revenge

**Hello, uh, hello? Oh hi there, welcome to chapter three! Most people don't last this long, uh, I guess I can consider you a loyal reader, uh, if you've lasted this long. Anyway, uh, just make it through the chapter, uh, and read and review! Uh, good night, and don't forget to wind up the music box!**

* * *

The room was just as dark and dreary as it was before. The air inside felt heavy, as if gloom and sadness had a physical feeling. I sat in the dark corner alone, the others had already left. I didn't mind feeling alone, I still felt like I deserved it. Shame was a big part in it. No matter how much I thought and thought about what had happened, I just couldn't shake a feeling of guilt. It was unbearable. I could best liken it to having a long metal chain wrapped around me, unable to get up with the sheer amount of shame. The others were attempting to get the security guard, while I sat here and moped.

The biggest dilemma I was facing though was a big moral decision. The man who killed us sat comfortably in his chair down the hallway, as the Marionette had told me. I was trying to decide whether or not to help the others. As much as I hated that sick man, it still felt wrong to kill him. I just couldn't decide. I would need help to make that decision. Thankfully, that was just what I got. I glanced at the door, to see a tall and slender figure standing there. It startled me somewhat, I was still getting used to it.

"Jonathan," The Marionette said as it walked over to me, "what is it child?" I looked down for several seconds before I replied.

"I just… I don't know whether to go out there or not. It feels wrong." I quietly muttered in reply. I looked up at it with my head still down, to see it sit down next to me. It put its cold hand on my shoulder, which was also cold.

"Jonathan, I can understand what you are feeling now. I can understand it, much has happened to you over the past few hours. For most, it would be too much to understand."

"But," The Marionette continued, "You have to consider something else. That man is vile, and will likely bring the same fate to many other children if he continues on in life. Do you remember how you felt when he hurt you? The pain and suffering? The _betrayal?_"

Those words brought the terrible last moments back to my mind. I remembered him killing the others, their screams, their suffering. Then the feeling of betrayal, someone I held so dear to my heart turning on me. I would have cried, but I had lost that ability. Instead, I had no choice but to let it build up inside, slowly turning to anger.

"Y-yes…" I weakly replied. The Marionette put its hands around my head and turned me to look at him, my eyes meeting its own.

"_Don't let anyone else have to feel that."_ Those words affected me. I couldn't stand by and let him do that to others. He had to be stopped. I had to _save them. _

"What… what can I do?" I asked, still somewhat timid.

"_THE SAME THING HE DID TO YOU."_ It replied. At that, the Marionette slowly got up, and walked out the door. I was again left alone in my thoughts. Everything it had said was right. I had to do something. I got up off the cold hard floor, and looked around the room. Our blood was still on the floor, though dried and black. I kept those thoughts in my mind as I continued out the door. The thoughts of suffering, pain, and betrayal. That was my fuel for the fire.

Out the door was a small hallway, with the bathrooms to my left and another hallway to my right. I stood at the edge of that hallway, not very stealthily. My metal skeleton clanked on the floor loudly, alerting everyone to my presence. I took a peek down the hallway, and saw the faintly lit room that was my goal. The figure sat down in his chair, head down in some sort of device. He looked around, occasionally wiping his forehead. I was able to see all the details with these new eyes. Every now and then he would look my way, flashing his light in my direction. I would duck back to avoid detection, and stay there for several seconds. I looked down towards the room to the stage, and noticed the camera in the corner.

He was watching me, probably scared like none other. I chuckled to myself, and it came out as somewhat of a pirate laugh. Interesting, but I liked it. Stepping out from the wall once more, I fully walked out into the hallway. He jerked his head up and flashed the light, his eyes widening. He yelled something I was raised not to repeat, and started flashing the light at me. It was very bright, and my vision temporarily blurred.

"Agh-" I muttered before shielding my eyes and heading out from the hallway again. The cycle continued for about 30 minutes, and occasionally I would see the others in the party rooms, trying their own way to get him. Each time they would get close he would duck into a small room behind him and lock the door, preventing them from getting him. They basically sat in their rooms, and waited for something to happen. It was left to me.

Finally, I got my chance. He turned to flash his light and check the hallway, only to hear a clicking sound. He was out of batteries. I chuckled, and walked out into the hallway. He was shaking his light trying to get it to work, when I got his attention. I walked slowly towards him, dragging my hook along the wall and scraping it. The others looked at me confused, as if they took me for a fool. I disregarded it.

"_You killed my friends, you killed me…. No one else." _I muttered to myself. I started to run, picking up speed. At the end of the hallway I leaped, while he stood there trying to get in the door. I landed on him, knocking him to the floor. He squirmed and tried to escape, but he wasn't going anywhere. I reared my hook in the air, and brought it down on him in full force. I stabbed him hard in the gut, where he stabbed me. He screamed in pain, echoing down the room. I yanked and pulled the hook, blood spattering out onto the floor. I then yanked the hook out, tearing off a bit of flesh and staining it red. I stood up, and looked down at my victim. He lay there motionless, bleeding out onto the floor. The others stood behind me, Katelyn even started to make gagging sounds.

"You… you killed him…" She said. I turned and looked at her. She looked away, unable to even look me in the eyes.

"Yes, I did." I muttered. I parted them, and walked back to the storage room. I felt satisfied. The Marionette was right. And guess what? I even enjoyed doing it.

* * *

**10-15-14-1-20-8-1-14 9-19 14-15 13-15-18-5**


	4. Denied

**Hey guys, thanks for joining me for another chapter! I thank you for reading so far, and please leave a review! Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't care about what the others said. I had avenged us, and I had stopped a murderer from doing any more harm. The surge of excitement that went through me as I leaped on him, it felt great. It felt like I was contributing to the world. It made me _happy. _

"You didn't have to kill him…" Katelyn said weakly. I turned my head and looked at her.

"Yeah? Then what did you think we should do? Just tell him to stop, and he'll never kill again! That should work!" I said sarcastically. Katelyn just looked down, upset.

"Jonathan did the right thing." The Marionette said, sitting behind us. Finally, someone who had my back.

"That man would have continued to hurt people, and Jonathan made sure that didn't happen. By ending a life, he saved many." It said, making the others nod somewhat. Suddenly, a light flashed. It shone under the door, someone was here. We all slumped down on the floor, and the Marionette simply vanished. Listening closely, we could hear footsteps. They turned and headed down the hall, turning on lights as they went.

"_Peter, I'm here, you're good to leave." _The voice said. It sounded like someone in his 20s, definitely.

"_Peter? You there?" _There was a silence, and the footsteps slowed. He was heading towards the body.

"_Peter? Where ar-" _The sound of keys dropping to the floor resonated. There was silence. It was tempting to open the door and peek down the hallway, but I decided against it. We all sat there and listened. One sentence revealed what had happened.

"_Oh my God…" _

* * *

Alive. He was alive. After all the torment I had caused him, after the stabbing and the pain, he refused to die. I had failed, and our killer lived. The sound of crackling radios filled the building, as police officers and ambulance workers began working. The children never came, luckily for them. I peeked out of the door once, seeing them pull him out on a stretcher. It wasn't pretty. How could he have survived? It made no sense. Footsteps approached our door, and we all fell back onto the ground in our normal positions.

"Has anyone checked this room?" A voice said.

"No sir, lets check." Said another. The door swung open, and two officers entered with their guns drawn. They looked around, trying to find something. What were they looking for?

"Clear." They both said, almost simultaneously.

"I don't understand, the cameras outside say nobody broke in or out, who could have done it?" The first one said. The second one didn't reply, instead he looked around at each of us. He flashed his light on each of our bodies, with an appalled face.

"Good God, what are these things?" He muttered. He squatted down and looked at Eric, putting his hand in the socket where the face should be. No response.

"The smell in here is awful." Said the first guard. He walked around and looked at the floor, when another man entered. He wore a business-y suit, and had a hat.

"I assure you, officer, this is a freak accident. This has nothing to do with the incident yesterday." The man said. Incident… was he talking about us? He had to be, maybe they could help us! Maybe… I had to tell them. I just needed to figure out how. There had to be a way.

"You keep saying that," The second police officer replied.

"But that's yet to be determined." They started to walk out, I had to stop them. I had to get their attention. They had to know.

"_H-help…_" I muttered. They all turned around, looking for the source of the sound. One walked over to me, and bent down.

"It was probably just a servo making some noise." The business man said. The officer near me covered his nose, and touched my furry chest. He poked it, and it squished.

"Are these things supposed to be squishy?" He asked. The business man shook his head.

"Something's goin' on here." He said, feeling around my body. He found a rip in my fur, and pulled. The fur tore, and he gasped.

"That is private property, you will have to pay for th-" The business man stopped in mid sentence as well. They knew.

"Oh my God… these are kids…" The man said.

"There's even more…" Said the other one, messing with Katelyn, Trevor, and Eric. The man picked up his radio, and spoke.

"Sir, get down here now, we found the kids." He said. A few minutes later, a more decorated cop walked in. After examining all of us, he spotted my bloody hook.

"What kind of wound did the other victim have?" He asked.

"Stab wound, a hook shaped object for certain." Came the reply. He looked to the business man, and shot him a glare.

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" The nervous man yelled. The officer looked at the camera in the corner, and back to the man.

"Are those cameras?" The officer asked.

"Y-yes…"

"Examine the security footage. Until then, nobody leaves and nobody enters. Lock this godforsaken place down." The bigger officer ordered the other two cops out, and looked at the business man.

"1,000 bucks is enough for the Peter guy, but for this? If you want this kept under wraps then I need more than 1 grand." He said. What was he talking about? The business man looked with a sweaty face, and frowned.

"10 grand, that's it." He replied. The officer smiled, and shook the man's hands.

"I won't tell a soul." The officer said with a smile.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Fredbear." He said, and the two walked out. We looked around at each other, and I let out a growl. They would pay for this, and they would pay hard.

* * *

**2-9-7 13-9-19-20-1-11-5**

**Thanks for reading, and here's some extra stuff. Wanna contact me?**

**Im on Xbox, Steam, and Youtube!**

**Youtube: Zerokiller1628**

**Xbox: Zerokiller1628**

**Steam: Zerokiller1628**

**If you wanna friend me on Xbox, send me a message stating that you're from fanfiction and read this story. I accept all friend requests!**


	5. UPDATE PLS READ

**Hey guys and gals (and whatever other wacko OC's you may go by :D)! I'm here to give a little update on Missing. FNAF 3 is out, as many of you likely know. There are many new story aspects, but I'm not going to spoil them here. However, some of them require me to rethink alot of things. Don't worry, its not a prequel. I wont delete the story like last time, but some things up ahead will change. So don't expect a new chapter for the next few weeks. Thanks for reading, I'll catch you later! Oh, and watch out for Springtrap.**

**Oh, and I also recreated the Missing forum! Feel free to join, the link is on my profile page!**


	6. Forsaken

**IT'S BACK AT LAST! After several weeks of thinking and reading up on theories, I am finally back in business. Expect more chapters now; I will try to throw them out sooner. I've also decided to do something different. From now on, I will respond to every review I get for each chapter. Whenever you leave a review, I will address it for the following chapter. I will also take suggestions for new chapters, though these must come in the form of PMs. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: **

_Big mistake_

Is that why phone guy/purple guy was moved to the day shift? To avoid all the animatronics killing him or attempting to kill him again? Well, that clears up a few things... Well done! I will be eagerly awaiting the next chapter!

**That's my intention, yes. And in this, Purple and Phone Guy are not the same person. Thanks for the read!**

**A nonna mouse (guest):**

_Wow really like the story! It is really cool how you put everything in jonathans/foxy's point of view. Please keep updating it is a really good story._

**Thanks! I love to hear feedback from you guys; it really inspires me to keep writing. If it weren't for you guys, I would have quit ages ago.**

**Well, that's it for reviews, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

Forsaken. I had learned that word a few days ago in fifth grade, it was a vocabulary word. I think it means abandoned or deserted; something like that. It was exactly how we all felt. We weren't so much angry as we were other feelings. If being murdered and stuck inside the very characters we came to love growing up was bad, being forsaken and ignore by the only people who could help us was ten times worse. Marionette tried to make us feel better, but nothing would work. Our world had just been turned upside down the day before, but now it was inside out as well. We all knew that our families would never know about what happened to us, and we would be stuck like this forever. Nobody would ever help us. Forsaken.

The police had seen everything. They knew Peter had killed us, how he had killed us, but not how I had attacked him. Apparently there were no cameras in the security office. They knew we walked, though. How blind could they be? After watching everything, they still refused to believe that we were here, wanting help. Not that it would matter, they would never tell anyone that even if they did. They thought we were just robots, acting crazy for some odd reason. The owner of the place had bribed the police chief not to leak anything, to just say that our bodies were never found. Our killer would be moved over to the day shift, but he refused to quit the job. What hurt me the most, however, was what they did to cover up our bodies.

They scooped our broken bodies right out of us. The only human element left in us, taken away. They took them out back, and buried us in a little pit they had dug. We never even got a proper burial. They scrubbed our parts clean, but they couldn't get the smell out of our fur. Our only physical reminder of what we were was the smell of death, so we figured. We couldn't smell of course, or even taste. Then, just as quickly as they had come, the police left. They finished everything in only a day or two; there was nothing to tell the people outside. As far as they knew, there had been a robbery and the security guard was injured. Once again, we were left alone in our thoughts.

"They're not gonna help us, are they?" Katelyn said, breaking the silence. Everyone shook their heads to say no.

"It's not fair. Why do we have to go through all this? Why us?" Trevor asked, partly to himself.

"Fate can be cruel, and in this case, it was exceptionally so." The Marionette piped in.

"I don't want to have to deal with this anymore. Why can't we just leave? Why are we stuck like this?" I asked the Marionette.

"You were killed in a violent act of murder. Had it been something else, say, being hit by a car, you would have passed on. But due to your death, you are stuck like this. Until, that is, you get revenge. You won't be able to live without it." It replied. When it mentioned that, I thought of my mom. She would never be able to live with knowing that I disappeared, it would be too much for her to take… She had even said that…

* * *

"_You know how much I love you?" My mother said, hugging me with her warm arms._

"_A bajillion?" I asked with a chuckle. She smiled at me, and looked at me in the eyes._

"_Enough to where I would rather jump off a bridge than live without you. "_

"_Then make it a soft bridge." I replied. My mom chuckled to that. _

"_Come on, let's go have some lunch." She said, taking me back inside._

* * *

My mother would rather kill herself than live without me. She couldn't, I wouldn't let her! No, she wouldn't do it for real… would she? I pictured my mom, sitting on the edge of a bridge. Teary eyes, pale face, ready for what's coming. She would look down, then slowly ease herself off the edge…

"I can't take it!" I yelled, interrupting myself voluntarily. Everyone looked at me with a confused expression.

"I can't let my mom kill herself, that's what she'll do! I have to stop her; I have to get out of here! SHE HAS TO KNOW!" I jumped up, and ran towards the door. There was nobody to stop her; I was the only person capable. I tripped as I grabbed the door, slamming my head against the door. Of course, I felt nothing. I looked down to see the Marionette, gripping me by the leg.

"I'm sorry Jonathan, but _you can't._" It said.

"WHY NOT?! WHY CAN'T I KEEP THE ONE THING THAT MATTERS TO ME ALIVE?" I yelled back in a rage. The Marionette simply gazed into my eyes for several seconds.

"_I didn't want to tell you, but you're too late." _I slumped against the wall slowly as I let those words sink in. She was dead, killed herself for me. If I could have cried, I would have done so then. That was just too much for me to handle. I couldn't bring myself to accept it, and I just stood there for several seconds. I couldn't live with it… I couldn't… I had to forget. It was the only way I could keep going.

"Marionette?" I muttered in a soft voice. It simply sat down next to me, and gave me a sincere look.

"Yes?"

"Help me forget." Marionette looked at me with a confused face.

"What do you mean, Jonathan?"

"Jonathan Moore died yesterday. I'm not Jonathan anymore. I'm Foxy the pirate. Help me to realize that."

"But… then there would be nothing left of us…" Katelyn said.

"I don't want there to be anything left. I want to forget it all, all the suffering, pain, everything. I just want to be the simple robot who makes kids happy." I replied. Marionette looked at me for several seconds before responding.

"Yes, I can help you with that." I tried to smile back, but shook the thought off. If I was going to forget, I had better start. Animatronics don't smile.

* * *

**1 16-9-18-1-20-5 9-19 2-15-18-14**


	7. Change of Heart

**Hey guys, big news! From now on, this fic will be updated much more frequently. Where it updated to be once a month, it will now (hopefully) be updated every week! And if it for some reason is not updated one week, you can definitely expect it the next week. Also, I've got an idea or two that I'm thinking about using, but I'm currently weighing the odds of success for that. Also, feel free to PM me if you like the story! I answer all PMs, and I love to hear from my readers. As always, please read, review, and enjoy! Here are the reviews for last chapter!**

* * *

**FroggyFriday:**

_I usually really like stories that focus on the POV of the kids, I've been reading this one since the first draft. I love the codes at the end, they are a fun challenge and contribute to the story a lot, but not so much that you need to decode them to understand. Keep it up._

**Glad to know that you've been with me for so long! Yes, the codes are a little "easter egg" if you want to call em that. But starting with this chapter, I'm trying to make the codes more relevant to the upcoming content. Keep cracking those codes! **

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl: **

_A pirate is born.  
Yeah. Honestly, irl, purple and phone guy might not even be the same person so... Yeah.  
Great chapter! I love the angst in this. It looks amazing, honestly, and I hope you continue soon!_

**Thanks! My intentions when I made this story was to shift from many of the fics I see on this site, and pursue a darker, less often touched side of the franchise. The angsty story grabbed my attention from the start, and I knew I had to make a fic about it.**

**Aut0m8ed:**

_Dude, that's pretty dark, having a mother kill herself for her son. It really made me sad._

**Yes! The story is working as intended! **

**Koasis The Alien:**

_Wow. A pirate is born. Such a great fanfic. Something new that I haven't seen before in any other fanfiction besides this one. Keep writing man!_

**Thank you so much! As I said before, I tried to make this fic different from others. Glad you like it so much!**

* * *

It was kind of funny, when you think about it. Freddy's had just opened this week, but I had been a fan for much longer. I remember back a couple of years ago, when I was a lot younger. There was no "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" back then. They called it "Fredbear's Family Diner." The place was tiny compared to the place we're in now, but it was just as magical. I was four when my mom first took me there, and it was my birthday. For me, it was love at first sight. I instantly loved all the characters, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, even Goldie. But now when I think of the last one, all of my love for him has turned to hate. I can't think of him without thinking of… well... the _other_ _him._

But of all of these heroes of mine, there was one who stood out. I always had adoration for Foxy, and to the day I died he remained my favorite. I would always dress up like a pirate when I went to see Foxy; I even had a little hook that I had won at the prize counter. Everyone who went there often knew how much I loved that fox. I would fight for a spot on Foxy's lap, as he told stories of sailing the seven seas for treasure. I admired him, and one day, even said I wanted to be like him. They say you should be careful what you wish for.

So here I am, stuck inside the very fox I adored all through my life. Soon that would change though. When Marionette was done helping me, there would be nobody stuck inside Foxy. There would just be Foxy the Pirate, the nicest and happiest fox that ever lived. However, it would take quite some time to get to that point. Every little thing reminded me of who I used to be, and the terrible things that happened to us. I was a living reminder in myself, alongside three other reminders. So now, here we are, cursed to be our heroes for the rest of eternity. For most kids, that would be their dream. For us, it's a nightmare.

But then, at the same time, I question whether it's right to forget everything. It seems kinda unfair, to be able to forget it all while the others live in constant reminder. Maybe it isn't right… Or maybe they just need to forget too. That was easier said than done. Some of them refused to let go of who they used to be. Katelyn kept trying to talk me out of it; she said you should always remember who you are.

"Who you used to be determined who you are and who you will be." She said.

"My mom taught me that. But, it's up to you to make the choice." During the daytime, we had time to think. We were forced to be still and listen, listen to all the joy and happiness the kids outside were experiencing. We were so envious of what they had. We used to have all that too, until it was taken away. Towards the end of the day, Katelyn tapped on my shoulder. I looked up at her, trying not to hit her with my long nose.

"What is it?" I asked, expecting the same thing. I was not disappointed.

"You don't have much longer to decide. You know, about forgetting it or not. Marionette will be here soon." She said.

"I've made my decision. I want to be Foxy the Pirate, not a dead kid named Jonathan Moore." I replied. Katelyn looked at me with Chica's magenta eyes.

"It just doesn't seem right. You were made who you are for a reason. Don't forget it!"

"So I should just carry on all this pain like it's nothing? You carry it too, and you know how painful it is!" I shot back.

"Didn't your mom ever say anything about being who you are? I know she had to!" I wanted to quit the conversation at the reference to my mom.

"She's dead now, it doesn't matter." I replied in a mutter to myself. Katelyn sat down next to me, and gave me a long look.

"Do you want your mom back?" She asked out of the blue. I looked at her with a strange expression.

"More than anything."

"Well you can't bring her back." I was about to get up and leave, when she stopped me.

"Hold on there, I wasn't finished!" She said, forcing me back down.

"What?" I asked in an upset tone.

"You can't bring her back, but you can keep her in your memory." She said. I was kind of confused by that.

"What do you mean?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"When my grandma died, I was really sad. But my mom told me to just think about her, and she stays alive in my thoughts. So whenever I miss my grandma, I think about her, and her happy smile. You do that with your mom! If you forget who you are and everything about you, then that means you forget her too. Then she really will be dead. But if you remember her, and don't forget, she never really dies."

My mother meant the world to me. I would have done anything for her, and I wanted her to live forever. Even if I couldn't physically keep her alive, I could try that. I could keep her alive! My mom wouldn't die, I couldn't let her! I had to; she would have done anything for me. If it meant that she had to go through pain, she would have done it anyway. I needed to do the same for her. I looked up at Katelyn, and smiled inside.

"Thank you." I said.

"You mean you're not going to forget?"

"Yeah, even if I have to go through all this. Not that it will ever get better." I replied. Just then, there was a voice from outside.

"Is this the room?" Said a child. There were some other footsteps, and a small bit of weezing.

"Yes, this is where we need to be. Follow me!" The voice sounded muffled, life it was inside a suit. Wait…

* * *

**16-21-18-16-12-5 1-14-4 16-9-14-11 23-15-18-11 20-15-7-5-20-8-5-18**


	8. Murderer's Work In Pairs

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter, it really helps! As for this one, well, prepare your feelz. Anyway, here are the reviews. **

* * *

**Guest:**

_Wow! This is the best fanfic I've ever read, don 't stop now! :D This has to be the greatest fanfic ever! It is kinda sad, but it is still awesome! I wonder what will happen next! Bravo! Applause everyone applause! :D_

**Well gee, thanks! I have no intent to stop anytime soon :)**

**RagingTanker090:**

_Wow, what a cliffhanger!_

Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, I'm done with WoT. I might be adding a chapter to my Z Nation or Kid Under The Hood fanfics soon.

**Raging, where have you been? To the salt mines with you! :D Anyway, glad to have you back! **_**Tanks**_** for the review. (See what I did there?)**

**Harmonics Rioter:**

_I just discovered and read through your story today, and I'm blown away. I particularly enjoy the moral dilemmas and the fast tempo, and I'm enthralled by what will happen next._

_I'm also currently working on a fanfic based on the POV of the kids, and I find it funny that we both share a lot of ideas for our stories even though I never read yours before and you most likely don't know mine. Of course there are some big differences as well. Anyways, awesome story, see you next week, and I love the codes!_

**Thank you very much! I have read through your story recently, and I really think it's great. Always good to know that more people are writing stuff based on the Missing Children Incident, it deserves more attention.**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl:**

_Purple and pink work together_

What does that even mean?  
I suppose purple is purple guy but pink? I have no clue.

I'm glad you've decided to update more frequently :D

**Read on and all shall become apparent :D And I'm glad I decided to do that as well, I felt that this story needed to move along a little bit faster, or else it would be July before I get to chapter 10 :P**

**Koasis The Alien:**

_Wait..." *story ends*_

Tell us more of the story! It sounds interesting! Cliffhanger! I'm going crazy! But in all honestly, lovely cliffhanger and loving the story to!

-Koasis

**Someone likes the story, no idea who… *whistles* And yeah, cliffhangers are my specialty. Oh and, BUZZ LOOK AN ALIEN!**

**Goldenotaku (Guest):**

_Omg that ending for this chapter way to go bro_

**Yup. You could say that it was **_**golden. **_**(I'll stop with the puns now :D)**

**MadamMandarinePear:**

_Oh God… is it happening again?_

***insert spoiler here***

**DnWolfy:**

_Purple and pink work together?  
Did you take the pink from Scott's site?_

**I have no idea what you mean by that. Please elaborate. **

**Well, that's it for reviews! Oh, and before you go, I seriously recommend checking out Harmonics Rioter and Fangirl1a, they both have excellent stories that are similar to this, if you like that sort of thing. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

My ears perked up almost instinctively, like it was programmed into me. I tried to get up close to the door, but for some reason or another, I couldn't move. I fought against myself, trying hard to break free from whatever kept me bounded.

"What gives, I can't move!" I said. The others looked around confused, and tried themselves to move. None of them could, we were all in the same predicament. Had the engineers done something, like an off switch for all of us? We had been fine just a second ago, and now here we were, unable to move anything.

"What's going on?" Katelyn asked.

"I don't kn0w, wHat'S ha…" I struggled to reply. My voice stopped altogether, and I was unable to say anything. It felt like all of us were shutting down, our bodies just stopping. Just then, there was another wheeze. It sounded fairly close, right outside our door.

"You've been a very good boy today, Joshua." Said the strange voice. Once again, it sounded muffled.

"I have? Oh boy, what now? What now?" Another voice said. It sounded younger than all of us, I'd put the age to be around 7 or so.

"Now, you get your special surprise! Follow me into this room here!" Replied the first. A surprise? No… no, not again! He was back, only _he _would do something like this! How did he recover so fast? He had been sent to the hospital just the other day, it was impossible!

"_Run kid, don't follow him! Go to your mom and never come back!" _I muttered to myself in my thoughts. But he didn't heed my mental warning. The boy never tried to walk away, and even if he had, the man would have taken him. I was unable to help him, forced to sit and watch what was about to happen. The door slowly opened, and I screamed in my mind. I wanted to yell, to warn him, but my entire metal body had shut down. Not even my voice maker worked. A little boy stepped slowly into the dark, who I could clearly see. He had light brown hair, and he was slender. He looked so sweet and innocent, something that was about to be taken away from him.

As he walked in, he looked around in a confused manner. Then he spotted us, or more specifically, me. He ran over to me and grabbed me tightly, hugging me. He then let me go, and hugged all of us with squeals of excitement.

"You brought me to my friends! Thank you thank you thank you, oh Goldie sir!" He yelled. As the door opened fully, a dark shadow was cast onto the boy from the light of the outside. A dark figure walked in, all of us recognized him easily. As he stepped into view, he shut the door behind him. The kid still had absolutely no clue of what was coming. The man walked over to the wall and flipped on the switch, revealing the character we all had come to hate. Golden Freddy stood there, simply looking down on the kid with his dark, empty eyes. We all knew what would come next.

"Goldie? Are you ok?" The poor child asked. The bear simply stared. After several seconds of staring, he reached and grabbed his head, and slowly, agonizingly, pulled it off. Once it was off, we were all equally surprised. It wasn't the same guy who had killed us. There stood a younger man, wearing a pinkish- purple uniform. He simply dropped the head onto the floor, and chuckled.

"You're not Goldie! I want my mommy!" Yelled the little kid. He ran to the door and started beating on it, screaming for him mom. The man walked up and pulled him away, picking him up and covering his mouth with his still-golden hands. What happened next was the same tormenting death we had gone through. The man reached into his suit and grabbed a knife with one hand, holding the child's mouth with the other.

We were forced to watch, unable to turn away, and listen to his muffled screams as the man in the pink suit thrust the knife into the kid's back. Screams echoed through the room as the second stab hit, then a third, and finally a fourth. I was unable to do anything to stop the horrors. When the kid finally stopped struggling altogether, the man simply dropped him onto the floor. He let out a chuckle, which quickly turned into a full blown laugh. He raised his blood stained hand, wiped a tear of happiness from his eye, and stopped chuckling.

"Oh, Pete would LOVE this…" He muttered. He then took the time to take off the suit, and turned around. As he slowly began to walk out, I felt a rage like I had never felt before. I wanted to get this guy so badly, to make sure he couldn't do this anymore. They would pay, all of them! I wanted to kill them, just to rip them apart! I fought madly to move, but stil found myself unable to. As I looked on helplessly at the man in pink, he turned towards us just as he was about to walk out the door. His mad face looked each of us in the eye, and he spoke.

"And don't think I'm not on to you guys." He said.

"I know you almost killed Peter, and that you're alive. I'm not crazy! I'm not a stupid little murderer that knows nothing. No, I know who you are. You're messing with the wrong guy, _Fazgang_. Have fun with the kid." As he left us alone, slamming the door behind him, I felt my strength return. Part of me wanted to try to open the door and get him, but something told me it was no use. Instead, I was draw towards the kid. As the others instantly got up and started beating on the door, trying to get out, I crawled across the floor to him.

When I got to him, he was still breathing. It was really weak, he only had a couple dozen seconds. His face showed exactly how he felt, how _I _felt. Scared, lonely, worried, and hurting. We had so much in common. I was going to give him something we never got, someone by his side. He looked me in the eyes, and forced a weak smile.

"_Fox… Foxy…"_ I tried my best to make a pirate accent, to make the kid feel that his best friend was here.

"Yes laddie?" I said, sounding surprisingly like the real Foxy. Well, I _am_ the real Foxy.

"_Please… please hold me… I'm really cold…" _I nodded, and gently picked him up. He winced as I did so, but he was not going to have to deal with this much longer. I nestled him in my arms, rocking him gently from side to side. I held him like a baby, and he felt like he was getting colder and colder. I hugged him over and over again, almost not noticing the others sitting around us.

"What be your name, lad?"

"_J- Joshua…" _

"Well Joshua, laddie, you've been a very good first mate for the capt'n. Don't worry, you'll be ok. We be here with you."

"We're all here for you buddy." Katelyn chimed in, putting a hand on him. The others leaned in too, looking down on his shattered body.

"_I love you guys… tha- thank you…" _he replied. Just then, his breathing got shorter and shorter. Finally it stopped altogether, and his head slumped over onto my arm. I shook him a little bit, trying to keep him awake.

"Josh, Joshua, wake up laddie, wake up… wake up!" I shook harder and harder, but nothing happened. All I felt was the warm blood seeping onto me. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Marionette, looking down on the kid.

"I'm sorry Jonathan, he's gone…" It said.

"No… no he isn't… he can't be…"

"I'm afraid so."

"NO! There's got to be something we can do, something! Are there any suits left?" I asked. Joshua deserved vengeance, out of all of us.

"One." Marionette replied. We all knew who it meant.

"Joshua deserved better than this, all of us did… he would want to be alongside his friends; us." The others looked around with mixed expressions.

"Put him in the suit."

* * *

**1 19-3-1-16-5-7-15-1-20 9-19 14-5-5-4-5-4**


	9. Failure

**Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry that I've neglected to update, I've been busy with "stuff" recently. Thankfully, I'm fully available again. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I've been working on it for around 3 hours nonstop! Anyway, here's the review for the last chapter.**

* * *

**DnWolfy:**

_Ah it's part of Scott's eater egg in his site, if you see the website code there is a hexadecimal number revering to a color purple or bit to pink for me. Which why I thought about that when you give the hidden words, but I guess it's not._

Oh boy, two killers. come to think of it, that is quiet plausible. Anyway keep up the good work, can't wait to see how this reach to Mike.

**Hm, that makes sense to think that. But anyway, surprise! **

**RangingTanker090:**

_Very good chapter!_

What are you going to do about the Toy animatronics and BB? When I was formulating my theory of the storyline, I had it in my mind that the Marionette was powerful enough to control them as well as herself.

But I'm interested to see where you take it!

***Spoilers***

**Koasis The Alien:**

_"Put in him in the suit". Poor kid. He doesn't deserve to live eternally. Or until the suit gets  
Scrapped or destroyed. Seriously. Any movie that you would see, the guy wouldn't want to live eternally anymore. (After a while). Anyway, keep writing man! Really great and I do want to see where this goes. :)_

-Koasis

**Thanks! And yes, living eternally isn't fun. But then again, they're just children.**

**Elhini Prime:**

_This is very well written! I'll be watching this one! I take it little Joshua is our Goldie then?_

**Thanks! And yes, that would be right.**

* * *

**That's it for reviews, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Silence. Not a sound came from the damp and cramped room, not even our gears could be heard turning. We all stood there like statues, transfixed on the slumped yellow object in the corner. It was reminiscent of what it held; it laid there perfectly limp on the floor. At first glance, it was hard to tell that a body was inside. None of us wanted to look any closer, might I add. All of us had the same thoughts, I'm sure. Why? Why does this happen? Why do kids, innocent and fun, have to be the ones to suffer? Why us?

"He was so much younger than us…" Trevor silently muttered. It was true. While we all had our faults, Joshua seemed so… pure. He was the embodiment of Freddy's, that one innocent pizzeria that kids of all ages could enjoy. Only, that innocence was fading. It was becoming a place of nightmares, suffering, and death. If only the people outside knew what went on here, then nobody would come. If nobody came, nobody would die. That would be a perfect world. Of course, nothing is perfect. Not here, at least. And here we were, because of the imperfectness, staring at a corpse. The corpse of a child that we had witnessed dying.

"He's too young to understand. He's just a little kid." Said the purple bunny at the back of the room. We could all agree with that. Marionette stepped forward, and then leaned silently down over the yellow bear.

"I held him…" I muttered to myself. The way I had watched him die, felt the warmth fade away, it was all still fresh in my mind. Marionette rubbed its fingers over the corpse, like a parent rubbing its child. It then looked back at us, with an expression of sadness.

"There might be something I can do…" It said. We all looked at the puppet with questionable expressions, exchanging looks. The tall, slender figure put its hand on the bear's head, holding it there for several seconds. When it stood up, we knew it had done something.

"What did you do?" Katelyn asked.

"Golden Freddy has no mechanical parts anymore, he can't move. I gave Joshua something that allows him to." It replied.

"Joshua will be able to walk around, albeit without a physical form. He will be able to live the life of a kid again. We are the only ones who can see him."

"But… what about-"

"He will have no memory of his murder. He will live on in ignorant bliss." It said, cutting off the big yellow bird. It seemed a good idea, that way we could continue on with our work without having to worry about him. Only time would tell it would work.

"How long before he wakes up?" I asked, still looking at the limp yellow bear.

"Enough time for us to take a crack at the guy behind it all?" Trevor added in.

"Certainly."

* * *

Darkness had fallen over the entire building. Everyone had gone home, with the exclusion of the killer. He sat in the chair at the end of the hallway, the same one I had almost killed _our_ murderer in. I could only hope the same thing would happen again. I peeked out around the corner, just out of view of the cameras. We all had scattered, the others were all over the place. Katelyn, last I saw, was located in one of the party rooms. The same was true with the others. They were on their own; all I cared about was getting that night guard.

We had agreed to go after him one by one, so each of us would have an equal chance of getting the kill. I expected it to be easier for the others to get him, but for some reason or another, it was taking them time. The minutes passed on, eventually turning into hours. I waited for what seemed like an eternity, not hearing anything from them. I was told to wait for them to tell me to come back, but something was keeping them busy. I basically had to sit and twiddle with my hook, thinking about things I'd rather not. It was rather far into the night when Eric finally came to me.

"What's keeping you busy? Why haven't you killed him yet?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"He's not there! None of us can tell where he went, but he's not there!" He replied, in a panicked mood. Curious, I leaned out to look down the hallway. He was still there, I could see him clearly. Turning back to Eric, I pushed him a little bit.

"Stop joking around and go get him! He's right there!" I yelled, sounding a bit more salty than I had wanted.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M KIDDING?!" He yelled back. I couldn't understand, why can't he see the guy? I looked once more, and I noticed something different. He had something on his face, almost like a head… it looked like Freddy.

"There's something on his head, could that be it?" I muttered, partly to myself.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked, joined now by Katelyn and Trevor.

"He looks like he's wearing a mask. Maybe it's messing with you?" I replied.

"But why can you see it?" Trevor questioned, crossing his arms in frustration.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Well since you _can _see it, why don't you go after him?" Katelyn said. Finally, I felt like I was released to do what I wanted. Stepping out into the hallway, I got the man's attention. He must have heard my steps, I wasn't exactly stealthy. He flashed his light down the hallway, forcing me to cover my eyes.

"Oh for God's sake." I heard him mutter. After he put his flashlight down, I started to work up a run. I started picking up speed as I ran down the hallway, making him panic. With my eyes fixated on the prize, I prepared to jump. Just as I was about to, he turned his flashlight on. In a continuous stream of light, I stumbled. My hard, metal body slammed down on the floor, sliding a few feet. The man laughed hard, while I struggled to get back up. I felt like something was broken, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get up. The others finally got to me, pulling me back towards the storage room. When we got there, an air of defeat was present. We had failed. It was too late to try again; the place would open up again soon. As much as we hated it, the scene had been set for the rest of the week. This would be harder than we had expected.

* * *

**SYSTEM FAILURE**

**ERROR CODE: 87878787878787**


	10. Solutions

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, it's really helped. Recently, Missing passed 40 reviews! For me, that's a major milestone. So here's a new chapter for you guys, as a reward. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and can we make it to 50 today? Pweese? No? Fine then…**

* * *

**Koasis the Alien:**

_"He will have no memory of his murder. He will live on in ignorant bliss."_

_Marionette... Seriously? I mean... It's nice to know that you weren't murdered but if you were, you should at least remember how you died or something... But on the other hand, it would be nice to know that you didn't die of unnatural causes so it's a sort of a win-lose in its way._

_But other than that, great use of strong and descriptive words and yeah. Keep writing!_

**Marionette has a different outlook on stuff like that, it's seen it's fair share. It knows how much pain comes from it. And you think I'm descriptive? HA! I struggle with descriptive writing, really.**

**ScarfaceOne:**

_87? 1987?_

***evil chuckle***

**MMiladinova:**

_D***... Love it! Dark, wonderful, though maybe a tad bit rushed._

**Thanks, and yes, I was a bit rushed. Sorry about that.**

**RagingTanker090:**

_Nice chapter!_

_Have you seen all the FNAF4 teasers? It's going to be SO freaky!_

**Thanks! Yes, I've seen all of them. The hype is real! I'm really hoping Scott redeems himself and makes this one scary as heck, FNAF 3 was a little of a letdown, jumpscare wise.**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl:**

_Wow. This is great! So this is fnaf2 then. I wonder why Jonathan can see but the others can't... hmm.._

_Great job, Hetzer! I hope you continue soon!_

**All shall become apparent soon enough. Thanks for the support!**

**That's it for reviews, on with the story!**

* * *

It didn't make sense to any of us. So many questions ran through our heads, most of which were without answers. How did he manage to fool the others? How did he manage to stop me? Why do the evil people in life always manage to escape, when those that avenge fail? Well, at least the last one had an answer. Life can be cruel. Our lives were the perfect picture to describe that idea. We started out just like others, and grew up to be normal, innocent kids. Then, one day, a very bad man took that away from us. Now, all that's left is the metal skeletons that are our homes. Cruel, isn't it?

We tried to change that. At first we tried forgetting, but that really isn't the way you handle a problem. So, we took matters into our own hands. We knew that these guys were too dangerous to be in this world, free to keep killing. They had to be taken out, so that nobody else would have to go through what we did. We tried so hard, but it amounted to nothing. Now here we are, literally in the dark, thinking about what to do next. We're all hurting. Some of us are doing so mentally, while one of us is physically as well.

The fall I had taken didn't do much, but it still hurt me. My jaw had somewhat loosened, and some of my leg parts were dented a bit. Other than that, I was fine. The others hadn't taken any damage like me, but their morale had taken a big hit. Eric couldn't shake the fact that he was _this _close to getting him, only for the guy to seemingly disappear. Maybe Marionette had some answers on why that was. We would have to wait for it to come; the day had started and the kids wouldn't let the poor thing leave. I would have given so much to be like them again… To be able to have fun at Freddy's, be in the show, and maybe have some pepperoni pizza. I used to love pizza. That was all gone now.

The day went on for the kids, who got to play and sing with the new robots. They were different from us; they seemed like they were made of plastic. It was kinda strange, but I never really had a problem with it. I liked it when they brought in new things. I remember several years back, way back at Fredbear's, when they brought in something new. I was seven, I think, when a new bunny came. He was supposed to be Goldie's partner; they were even the same color. It was pretty cool, but it didn't last long. Something happened that week, and they got rid of it. They never said why they did, or even where it went. All we knew was that it was gone. I think it was called "Golden Bonnie." Seeing these new ones brought memories back.

While we sat in our dark little room, we thought long and hard about last night. What we could do differently, how everything would work, etc. We basically decided to just be sneaky about it. There really wasn't much planning necessary. It seemed like it would work, though. Maybe tonight would be the night.

Hours of laughing and singing children passed by. It was pretty late when they finally started leaving. While part of us wanted them to leave for the painful memories they brought, part wanted them to stay a little longer. They kind of reminded us how important our job was tonight.

"Mister Foxy?" I heard a soft voice, barely above the ambient sounds of our mechanical parts. I looked around for the source of the voice, and saw a little white object behind me. I turned around to get a good look at it, and realized what it was. Joshua. He looked so different, almost inhuman. Well, I guess he wasn't human anymore. He looked just like a mist, floating peacefully just above the class. The only thing that made me recognize him was his outline, perfectly shaped to that of his former self. His face had no features, other than a pair of blank eyes. All of us looked at him with some form of wonder. Was that what we looked like on the inside?

"I'm bored; can I stay here with you for a little bit?" The spirit asked, tilting his head in an innocent way. After a few more seconds of staring, I finally answered his question in the best Foxy voice I could do.

"Why laddie, ye always be welcome 'ere!" I replied. Katelyn giggled from the other side of the room at my accent. I shot her a glare, and she rolled her eyes as if to say "you're such a dork." Joshua then sat down next to me, looking around curiously at my torn fabric and terrible condition. I could already tell what question was coming next.

"What happened to you? Why are you so broken?" He asked. I tried to think of something quickly, putting my hook to my chin and thinking for a second. I had to be careful, not to say anything that would sound strange to his fantasy life.

"Aye lad, I got into a swashbucklin' cutlass fight with some privateers, but yours truly gave em' a beatin'!" I replied. It seemed to coax him enough. Joshua giggled with his childish laugh, and was about to ask something else. Right as he took a breath, the door swung open.

"Well well, I see Joshua's been having a talk with the captain." Marionette said as it walked slowly into the door. The others in the room chuckled a bit at that comment. The tall, slender figure walked up behind the white spirit, placing its hand on his small shoulder.

"Run along now Joshua, it's time for bed."

"Bed? But I don't wanna go-"Just as quickly as he had appeared, Joshua faded into nothing. Everyone in the room stood in awe at the puppet's display. Marionette then turned to me, with a slight smile.

"I noticed you are rather good at being Foxy." It said with a chuckle.

"I always stayed with Foxy back at Fredbear's. I picked it up from him." I replied.

"You mean, you picked it up from yourself." The puppet said. You could say that, I guess. Hopefully, it wouldn't be that way for much longer.

"Where'd Joshua go?" Trevor interrupted, looking from side to side.

"Soul sleep. He will reappear tomorrow morning, so that you can have the night to get undisturbed revenge." Marionette replied, walking to the middle of the room with its hands tucked behind its back.

"We have more pressing matters to attend to. I noticed what happened last night, and I believe I have the solution." The puppet said. Everyone exchanged glances, mostly of puzzlement and disappointment in themselves. Eric stepped forward slightly, to get Marionette's attention.

"What would that be?" The faceless rabbit asked. Marionette rose its hand, then turned towards the door. Gesturing for something to come, we heard footsteps from outside. They got closer, getting louder as they did so. Finally, a small group of figures appeared at the door. In the darkness, it was impossible to identify them.

"Jonathan, would you mind turning on the lights?" I nodded, turning around and flicking the switch up. I took a second to cover my eyes, letting them adjust. When I finally put my arm down, I saw what Marionette had done. In the doorway stood all five of the new animatronics.

* * *

**13-25 10-1-23 2-9-20-5-19 6-9-14-5**

* * *

**In other news, I intend to have a small Q&amp;A sometime soon. Just ask me anything you'd like, within reason of course. I won't tell you my name, age, or where I live. Ask in PMs or Reviews. Thanks, have a great day!**


	11. I'm Running Out of Chapter Names

**Hey everyone! Sorry I was a bit late for this chapter, but hopefully I've redeemed myself. Anyway, a little thing about the Q&amp;A: I'm holding off on it until I can get enough questions to answer. So, don't expect it in the next update. Thanks guys, you're the best! Here's the reviews.**

* * *

**RagingTanker090:**

_I KNEW she'd be controlling the toys! Although, I don't know how much "standing" Mangle can do..._

Great chapter as always, and this is really getting awesome real quick.

**What are you, a psychic? And thanks, I'm trying to pick things up a bit :)**

**XxxSpringSwagxxXx:**

_Spoilers! The numerical code says My jaw bites fine?_

**Aren't you a smart little cookie! And by the way, your username is the best :D**

**ScarfaceOne:**

_This was short :(_

**Word count wise, it was actually my longest chapter yet. So yeah…**

**Marftydo:**

_I LOVE this story so far! It's a very different take on what I've seen before and I'm looking forward to more!_

**Oh, stahp it… *blushes***

**FroggyFriday:**

_Wow, nice chapter, I'm wondering what will happen next, no one (No animatronics, at least) has actually killed anything in a while. I'm really excited about the pink guy twist, I've never seen anyone else roll with that idea before._

**Thanks, and the killing is soon to come :) And about the pink guy thing, I just really thought that was a pretty well sounded theory. I also thought it would work pretty well.**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl:**

_My jaw bites fine._

Does that mean Jo is going to get the kids? That'd be great.

Hope you continue soon!

**Are you ok? I think you might need to go see a mental doctor… or visit the asylum…**

**Wolflover20155:**

_I can't wait to read the next chapter. I'm glad Jonathan in the end kept his memory of his human life_

**Thanks a lot! And an interesting fact: I was originally going to have him forget, but I found that it made writing things much harder. It's for that reason that I decided against it.**

**Anyways guys, that's it for reviews! Please remember to read and review! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The plastic-looking figures stared blankly at each of us. Their eyes showed no signs of emotion, just lifeless. Thank God they weren't kids like us. The new Bonnie looked exceptionally weird; it almost looked like a girl. Freddy was there too, all chubby and rosy-cheeked. Chica was there, Balloon Boy was there, and up on the ceiling, the new me. All mangled, torn apart, and disfigured. And I thought _I _was in bad shape. The four of us exchanged glances at each other, equally puzzled about what the puppet was going to do with these things. Anyone's guess was as good as mine.

The Marionette stepped forward, into the middle of all of us. Its eyes scanned the entire room, taking a good look at our puzzled expressions. It simply smiled, trusting in its own wise plan to work. I waited patiently for someone to speak up, and ask a question. Nobody else seemed like they wanted to, so I decided to do so myself.

"What exactly are these guys supposed to do?" I asked, somewhat confused at Marionette's plan. The puppet simply turned to look at me, with a grin spread across its porcelain colored face.

"I'm glad you asked. These five animatronics will assist you every night. As you go out each night, they will do what you do. They will use the tactics you use, and help you get to your target." The puppet replied.

"But that guy is ours; I don't want some lifeless robot taking away the satisfaction of revenge!" Eric said, obviously upset. The puppet simply let out a small childish giggle, and turned to face Eric.

"Ah, you didn't let me finish. What I was going to say, was that these helpers will not take the kill. They are simply to distract him, and if they get to him, they will simply prevent him from escaping until one of you arrives. Balloon boy, however, is somewhat different. His job is to deal with the flashlight that has been bothering a certain fox." My ears perked up at the mention of this.

"What's he going to do?" I asked, curious of how well the short little robot boy would help me.

"His small size allows him to sneak into the room rather stealthily, and snatch the flashlight." The puppet answered. That seemed like it would help quite a bit. With all the help we were getting, it seemed like it would be physically impossible to fail. But, unfortunately, every plan has its faults.

"This may seem to you like a foolproof plan. Unfortunately, it isn't." Everyone snapped back into focus when Marionette said that. What was wrong with such a great plan?

"These animatronics have the same problem you do." It said, looking at the others.

"They will not be able to see the man if he has his mask on, unless they are already in the room." Ok, that sounded like a massive downside. I guess this wasn't going to be as easy as we had hoped. That reminded me, how exactly was that guy able to hide from the others and not me? Maybe Marionette had the answer.

"How is he able to even hide inside that mask, anyway?" I asked, raising my hook arm to get Marionette's attention.

"Yeah, it's bugging me that we came so close to getting him." Trevor added, followed by the agreements of Katelyn and Eric.

"Do you children remember when the police came, and the building was temporarily shut down?" Marionette asked. We all remembered it well, it was during that time that the mechanics and cleaners came to get rid of our bodies and tweak some of the other guys' parts. Everyone nodded, to answer the puppet's question.

"Well, the mechanics did something during that time. They changed your visuals, to make it impossible to see someone wearing the mask. This was also done to the new robots as well. They did this to protect against later… erm… attacks."

"That doesn't explain why I can still see him." I said, crossing my arms in a disappointed manner.

"They're scared of you, that's why." Marionette replied. Wait, they're actually _scared_ of me? Did I frighten them that much? Then again, I did come close to killing someone…

"Your model was always a bit twitchy. The mechanics were too frightened to get close to you, so they decided not to even mess with you. They trusted that the flashlight would help." It actually felt pretty good that the mechanics were scared of me. That was something I had on my side.

With that, Marionette stepped back over towards the door. Shooing with its fingers, the other animatronics dispersed. Turning its head back around to give us one last look, the puppet uttered one last speech.

"The night is fading, children. If you want to get your revenge, I'd recommend starting sometime rather quickly. Remember, coordinate your efforts. Work as a team, because that's what you are. You are a band of friends, working together for the extent purpose of saving lives. You are the Fazbear Gang. You'd better get to work." With a final smile, the Marionette walked out into the dark hallway. We were alone with ourselves again. A quick glance at the clock on the wall read 12:14. Finally, the night had begun. Time to go hunting.

* * *

The sounds of clanking feet echoed throughout the entire building. A combined total of 10 animatronics roamed, each seeking out the same thing; revenge. Some roamed around on the ceiling, some creeped through the vents, and one in particular stood at the end of the hallway. I couldn't just rush in, that never worked. I had to time it perfectly. The best thing I could do was wait for a time when he was distracted, or wait for my helper to grab that flashlight. The last I had seen the little thing, It was in one of the party rooms. The mangle of wreckage was on the other side of the doorway, hanging comfortably from the ceiling. Mangle… hm… that seemed like a fitting name.

"Hello there, Mangle." I muttered to myself jokingly. The broken Vixen turned its head towards me, and seemed to force a smile.

"_Hello, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I hope yo_-"

"Shh!" I silenced the animatronic. I guess I had better keep my thoughts to myself from now on. A quick look down the hallway revealed my target, with the mask on his head. As I peeked in, he turned on his flashlight. I squinted enough to see the man look my direction, and raise his middle finger.

"Screw you, Foxy!" He yelled down the hallway. I hated that guy so much, at least he would be gone soon enough. Ducking back into cover, I noticed Mangle had gotten quite a bit closer to me. She looked through the hallway too, slowly crawling along the ceiling into one of the party rooms. And to think that _thing_ was supposed to replace me.

I waited patiently at my position for hours. Every now and then I would try to make a run for it, only to get stopped at the end of the hallway and turn back. I was able to witness some close calls, even Balloon Boy almost made it to the flashlight. But no, that cursed mask stopped every attack. Nobody could get through to him, and basically the entire night was wasted. Finally, it all came to an end. The clock passed all the way from 12:14 to 6:00 faster than we wanted, and the lights automatically came back on. We knew that the rest of the staff would arrive shortly, and we were running out of time to get back to our places. We had to stop. Once again, that vile man had managed to escape vengeance. It didn't matter to us, though. He was only delaying the inevitable. All things must come to an end.

* * *

**25-15-21-18 8-5-1-4 3-15-21-12-4 19-16-12-9-20 12-9-11-5 1 13-5-12-15-14!**


	12. One More Night

**Hello everyone! I finally got this chap done, and I really hope you guys like it. I spent two days on it, and there's something very important that you don't want to miss ;) Thanks for the kind reviews with the last chapter, it always helps! Here's the review section!**

* * *

**Sparrow (Guest):**

_Loved all 11 chapters so far. Splendid work._

**Thanks! And one chapter was just an update, so I'd say it was more of 10 :)**

**Goldenotaku (Guest):**

_What a rude night guard…_

_If I were working the night shift I wouldn't dare stick my middle finger up at the pirate fox! Maybe BB just because he's annoying, but never the fox man! Maybe if I worked there I'd make friends with the animatronics... I mean they're not stupid enough to think a woman was their murderer which they obviously saw was a man, right? Right?!_

**Its not just the murderer that they hate, its anyone associated with the company. So yeah, don't try that. It won't end well.**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl:**

_I can't be bothered to do the challenge... sorry... Also, of course I need to go to the asylum! MWAHAHAHAHA- *cough, cough*_

_I'm not entirely sure why I put that in the review for last chapter... o.O_

_Good job though! And chapter names are always hard, so don't trouble yourself too much. :D_

**I was wondering that too… And yes, they can be difficult. Thankfully, I've got one for this.**

**FroggyFriday:**

_This chapter Bites! I feel like the Bite chapter is coming up soon, as it keeps being hinted at in the cryptograms, I'm not sure whether it's going to be Jonathan or Mangle though..._

**Dat pun tho. It's coming very soon, very soon indeed. Check today's cryptogram…**

**Marftydo:**

_IIII LOOOVE THEEEESE_

_I'm looking forward to more!_

**Very subtle, aren't you? :D Thanks, and the wait is over!**

**Guest:**

_'Yor head could split like a melon' First off, you forgot the u in 'your' (not being mean, just trying to help) and second, very good so far. I can't wait for the Bite._

**Thanks for that, I fixed the code error. And everyone seems to be wanting someone to die, it's weird actually… Ah, who am I kidding, I WANT TO SEE SOME BODY PARTS**

* * *

**That's it for the reviews! Please read and review!**

* * *

Once again, the morning came quickly. Our chance had gone away, and we were forced to wait for night to come. The familiar sounds of children laughing, eating, and singing was becoming too much to bear. It seemed unfair to me how they could keep going on and having fun, completely unaware of the pain we were going through. Being separated from our parents eternally, never being able to talk to other kids again, never being normal. People often take advantage of those kinds of things. They might say that they want to be alone, to never deal with their parents again, or something like that. If only they knew what it felt like; then they wouldn't say those things. Then they'd realize what we felt like.

And just like that, the day faded just as fast. We spent our silent hours alone in the storage room, sitting and thinking about what the night would be like. The addition of the new animatronics had certainly changed things, but it didn't guarantee success. More than anything, that depended on us. Thankfully though, our helpers gave us a bit of flexibility. We could change our strategy somewhat, without worrying about everything going wrong.

The previous night had taught us some valuable lessons to apply to our strategy. Going one-by-one wouldn't cut it; it just let him divide his attention equally for each of us. No, we had to go quickly and at the same time. During the day, we discussed our strategy amongst ourselves. It was simple, but we had high hopes for it. For the first few hours or so, we would harass him. It would drain his flashlight battery, and maybe make him overconfident. Then, the last hour of the night would be living hell. We would constantly assault him, leaving him with little time to react. He wouldn't have a chance.

The four of us waited eagerly for the day to end. I for one was awaiting something else as well. Little Joshua had found a special place in my heart yesterday, something I never thought would ever happen again. He was so sweet and tender, and I generally felt better when he was with me. It was almost as if he made a part of me live that I had thought died a long time ago. More than anything though, it reminded me of who I used to be. Before all _this_ happened. I wanted to feel that again.

It came as a sweet relief when the children finally started to leave. The staff locked the place up, and started to leave themselves. Eventually, only one remained. The man in the pink suit took up his residence in the security office, starting up everything needed to survive the night. The camera light came on in our room, alerting us to the fact that he was watching us. All of us turned our attention to the rotating camera, staring into the lens. A quick flash of light lit up the room, illuminating us to the camera. I'm fairly certain he must have breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed we were all there. That wouldn't remain the case for much longer.

One-by-one, our metallic bodies rose off the floor. At last, it was time to get to work. The silence of the hallway was broken with the sounds of our metal parts clicking, almost in a rhythmic fashion. It seems kind of funny to me how used to it I had gotten. It almost felt like I had always been this way. Was it bad that I was getting used to it so easily? It wasn't like I would be like this forever, just another day or two. Ah, the thought of freedom. Freedom at last.

The Toy animatronics had already started their work. Mangle was in the hallway outside the bathrooms, right where I had met her yesterday. Toy Chica was standing in the hallway, becoming the center of attention for our target. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were nowhere to be found, at least for me. The others quickly dispersed, each going to their own special place. I stood out in the hallway, as I had done the nights before. I had basically gotten to know the tiled floor and messy walls rather well in the past few days, and I was losing my patience doing so. Tonight would be different. At least, I hoped so.

A quick look down the hallway was always good. At the end, I could clearly see the man in question. He was frantically looking at the cameras, checking for each of my friends and I. For a second, he put down the tablet and checked the vents to his left and right. He must have seen something in the left vent, because he instantly threw on his mask and slouched down in his chair. Did he have his flashlight? I didn't see it anywhere, so I figured now would be a good time to try.

I tried my hardest to be silent as I walked slowly down towards the end of the hallway. I wanted to get as close as possible before I leaped, so I wouldn't fall like the night two days ago. Looking back into each of the rooms I passed, I saw some familiar faces. Katelyn was about to crawl into the vent, and Eric was looking directly into a camera. Trevor was hiding, I couldn't see him anywhere. Some of the toys were visible, Bonnie being in a party room and Chica about to go in the vent opposite of Katelyn's. Mangle was doing it's usual thing and crawling along the ceiling in the party rooms. It was patiently waiting for Katelyn to finish her run.

So far, I had managed to get to the halfway point in the hallway. I was so close that I could practically taste it. A few more feet, that was all I needed. Unfortunately, I then figured out the whereabouts of the flashlight. The guard had sat back down in his chair, and picked it up from the desk. I quickly covered my eyes, flapping my eyepatch down over one to make it easier for me. A flash of light made it through before I could completely conceal my other one, temporarily blinding me. I stumbled back a bit, careful not to fall down. A short second or two of relief came, then another flash.

"Stupid fox, you think I can't see you?" The man yelled, while flashing his light over and over again. That was just what we needed. With each flash, he wasted more of his battery. Now to make my retreat believable. I purposely fell back, slamming onto the hard floor. My jaw hit a little too hard, and loosened up even more. I grabbed it as I stood back up, pushing it back into place.

"Aw, did I hurt your jaw? _Go run like the cowardly fox you are!_" The man taunted. Coward. Hah, he actually had the gall to call me a coward. While I try my hardest to get past that light, to save others, and he hides behind the mask that keeps him safe. A coward, he says. No, not today. Not hardly. As I stood up tall, recovered from my fake fall, I turned to look him in the eye. I had a few words to say to him.

"Ye honestly think I be a coward? While ye hide behind yer' toys, refusin' to take justice for the actions ye committed, and I be trying to avenge us, ye have the gall to call me a coward." I said, not for one second taking my eye off him. His face showed one of utter surprise, as he stood there for a second with eyes as wide as saucers. Finally he replied back, with a weak voice.

"You… you talk?"

"Aye, and I've an important thing to say to ye." I responded angrily at the man before me. It was only now that I noticed the others, their gazes fixed on me. They were wondering what I was going to say next.

"Wha- what is it?" The man said, somewhat shakily. I had to make this count. I thought for a second, not for one second looking at anything other than the man. Then it popped into my head.

"Ye can kill us, and break me jaw, but always remember; _we're coming for ye._" With those final words, I turned back towards the storage room. I think I had proved my point. What he would do about it, however, was yet to be determined. We could only wait and see.

* * *

The night flew by without incident after that. It didn't matter to me much; we still had plenty of time to get at him. We all returned calmly to the storage room on time, taking our places on the floor. The usual sounds of morning took over, the sounds of lights turning on, doors opening, and staff returning. There was one thing we did hear though.

Footsteps. Running footsteps, to be exact. The man ran down the hallway, and stopped outside the bathroom. I put my head against the floor, trying to see under it and hear better. The others crowded around me, wanting info as much as I did. I saw the feet of two people, one being the one we despised and wanted dead. The other was unknown. Then came talking.

"Hey! Jeremy, did you have a good ni-"

"NO! I DID NOT! THOSE THINGS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!" The murderer interrupted. There was a pause, followed by some heavy breathing.

"Again?" The first voice said, calmly.

"Yes, and they _spoke. _The fox, that stupid fox, it spoke to me. It told me it was coming to get me, I swear!" The first voice let out a long sigh.

"I think I know what you need." It said.

"I'll move you to the day shift and take your spot for you. Who knows, maybe I can document this and make some kind of training thing." The murderer let out a sigh of relief, and shook the other man's hand.

"Oh, thank God! So that means I can get some sleep and have an actual day tomorrow?" He asked.

"Not exactly. You'll still need to make it one more night." The first voice said again. Once again, silence. Then the murderer spoke again.

"One more night at Freddy's. I can do that. Thanks Mr. Scott." He said. With that, the two men shook hands and walked their separate ways. We were left to ourselves again.

"What did they say?" Trevor asked ad I stood back up. I looked at them with a disappointed face, and told them the bad news.

"We've only got one more chance, or we're stuck forever."

* * *

**2-9-20-5: 6/19/2015**


	13. 1987

**Well guys, it's here. By far the longest (+3K Words) and most difficult. I've put a lot of work into this, and I hope you guys like it. Sorry it took me so long, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Marftydo (Guest):**

_Oooh cliffhanger…_

**I excel in cliffhangers.**

**Wolflover20155:**

_I loved the chapter ;) I'm glad they can actually talk to humans!_

**I was thinking that they should be able to, seeing as they have voice boxes so they can talk and perform. I was just using common sense. Thanks for the kind words!**

**Koasis the Alien:**

_Your Story: "Not exactly, you still need to make it one more night."_

_"One more night at Freddy's. I can do that. Thanks Mr. Scott"_

_im not trying to sound insane or anything but all I have to say is "Good Luck"._

_Great story so far! Hope to see more in the future!_

**He'll need it ;) And the wait is over!**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl:**

_Bite: 6/19/2015_

_Is that gonna be when you next update? That'd be cool. And I'm guessing the Bite comes next, yes?_

_Can't wait til the 19__th__!_

**Yes, the bite has arrived. The wait has ended!**

**Guest:**

_The tension is here . . . sorta, next is they fail and Mangle bites off Jeremy's face. Although I'm curio about GF's jump scare and how that would work. I mean I think that the beginning is an illusion and then something throws the face. So which animatronic will get to Chuck Norris GF's face it said action happens? I'm also curious how often the numbers 8 and 7 will be used in the chapter about the bite of 87._

**Not necessarily. As you will see, my version is quite different. I also chose not to include the GF jumpscare, as I personally believe it's a hallucination.**

**RagingTanker090:**

_I died when you wrote, "Mr. Scott"! There be subtle humor in this dark fanfic!_

_I don't like the idea of Jeremy as Pink Guy, but it's your story, not mine._

Anyways, awesome writing as always and I can't wait for what I assume will be the super-suspenseful next chapter!

**I didn't intend for that to be funny, I just thought it'd be a cute little addition :) And the idea of Jeremy being the second killer just seemed very logical to me. There's quite a bit of evidence to support this in my opinion. And as I've said before, the wait is over!**

* * *

**That's it for reviews, enjoy!**

* * *

This was to be the final night. All the previous nights had been leading up to this. It had to happen tonight, or Joshua would be stuck forever. If the man got away, then Joshua would be stuck forever. Even worse possibly, the man could continue his brutal game of killing. There would be nobody to stop him, nobody would even know about it. He would slip by unnoticed, and never have to deal with the punishment for his crimes. It was all up to us; on this last night. Joshua deserved to be avenged, to be free at last.

Of course, we had to actually defeat him in his own game. Each night we failed, he learned new tactics. He knew how much he needed his flashlight and mask, and he knew when to use them. Most of all, he realized who was out for his head. The two of us had become mortal enemies, you could say. That is, one being dead and the other being alive. We were almost as big enemies as Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker, before the latest movie came out a few years back. I always liked the second one the most, though. That's how much we hated each other.

Nobody said this was going to be easy. He had mastered the art of staying alive, you could say. He had so many tactics, ever changing as we adjusted our own. We couldn't just charge in and hallway camp like we were, we had to remain undetected. The cameras were our biggest problem. He had them in every room, covering the entire building. There was nowhere we could go without him knowing, unless we were stealthy. That was all there was to it. Remain undetected, and then you could creep up on him.

This strategy was going to be the one. Drain his flashlight, force the mask on him, and attack when he's vulnerable. Don't even let him know you're coming. The Toys would be good for distracting and draining the battery. While they did so, we could do our part. I was the linchpin of it all. As the only one capable of seeing through his disguise, I had a key advantage. I needed to exploit that advantage as much as humanly possible. Repetition was the key to exploiting this.

The night came slowly. Each and every person in the room was anxious, some excited and some scared. I for one was thoroughly excited. I could only imagine the joy I would feel seeing that poor boy go free. The children playing in the pizzeria were gradually ushered out; alongside bratty parents that gave their kids everything they wanted. If only they knew the danger that awaited them every time they stepped through the front door.

At long last, the place started to go dark. The employees began cleaning up after the kids, indicated by the sounds of brooms and vacuum cleaners. Footsteps came and went, leaving the building occupied by only two people. We knew very well who they were.

"You sure you can do another night?" Said the first familiar voice.

"Of course I can. I've survived long enough to learn a few methods that work rather well." The second replied. He had no idea what was going to happen tonight, did he?

"Well then, good luck. After this, you're all done."

"I can't thank you enough sir." The murderer said again. The two men presumably shook hands, and the first one walked off. A few minutes later, the building went completely dark. The cameras went online, indicated by the little red light on the bottom of each one. The hallway uttered its red glow, visible from under the heavy door keeping us hidden from the public. The night had begun.

"Well, its tonight or bust." Trevor said, trying to jokingly break the silence. The other three of us simply replied with a mock chuckle, indicating that the subject of his joke wasn't exactly laughing matter.

"Let's get going." Eric said, standing slowly up with his right arm as a crutch. It was time to start hunting. One by one, the others started to get up. Just as I was about to, I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Captain!" Yelled a little white spirit, coming over to me with outstretched arms. He jumped on top of me before I could even say anything, knocking me back somewhat in a fit of laughter. I didn't expect to feel him; I almost thought he would go through me or something. He hugged me hard, and I couldn't help but smile inside. The others must have felt similar, as the all chuckled a bit.

"We'll just leave the captain with you for a few minutes." Katelyn said with a little girly laugh. I chuckled to that comment, and decided I could spare a few minutes of my time with little Joshua.

"Aye, how be me first mate t'day?" I asked, using my best pirate voice. Man, I was getting good.

"I'm bored, so I wanted to come and play with you!" He replied with his adorable little voice.

"The capt'n always welcomes ye to come and play!" I said back.

"Oh, and where are they going?" Joshua said, pointing at the doorway the others had walked out of. That was a question I didn't want him to know the answer to yet.

"There be a bad man in this 'ere establishment, he took all of me treasure." I lied, shaking my head side to side in fake sadness.

"What are you going to do to him? Make him walk the plank?"

"Of course! The scoundrel will be swimmin' with the fishes this night." I replied.

"Does that mean I should let you go?" He asked. I thought for a moment, pondering the ups and downs. This may be the last time I ever see the poor kid. After a few seconds, I made up my mind.

"Ye can stay with the capt'n' for a little while longer."

* * *

"_Jonathan…_"

"So he cut your arm off?"

"Aye, I swear to it! Clean off to the bone, I tell ya. It skidded across the deck and right off me ship!" Joshua was thoroughly engrossed in my pirate stories, and it didn't take a genius to see that.

"_Jonathan, listen to me." _I heard the voice of the Marionette say. If it was communicating through my thoughts, it had to be important.

"_What is it?" _I responded mentally as Joshua talked on.

"_The night won't last forever. Remember, this is your last chance. The others need you now."_

"_Fine." _I replied.

"_First, can you get Joshua to go like the other night? He doesn't need to see this."_ No sooner had I said this than the boy before me disappeared into a cloud of mist. One second he was there, the next, he wasn't. I sat there for a second with a bittersweet feeling inside. That would be the last time I would see the poor thing, if everything went to plan. Hopefully, it would.

Upon leaving the parts and service room, I was met with quite a scene. Eric was in the hallway waiting for me, with Mangle crawling slowly along the ceiling. His face, though blank, showed somewhat of an expression of "where have you been?"

"We've been waiting for you." The purple rabbit said as I stepped into the hallway.

"Sorry about that, I was just trying to cherish the last time I would see him." I said in response. Eric nodded.

"You two have certainly been bonding. You must like younger kids."

"Certain ones. He was one of the select few."

"The night actually isn't going that bad for us." He said, changing the subject abruptly.

"He's used a lot of battery I'd say, and the Toys are keeping him busy. I'd say you should only have to make two more runs before he runs out." Eric added, filling me in on the situation.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked, unsure of how much I would be stressed. Eric simply pointed at the clock, which I promptly looked up to. It clearly said 4:57. That gave us roughly an hour. Not nearly as much time as I had hoped.

"Well, I guess we'd better start early." I said with a chuckle. Eric nodded, and started off in the direction of the night guard. Watching him go, a flash of light illuminated the doorway. After that, I could hear the murderer clearly saying a few swear words. Not only was he a murderer, but he was also rude. Even more reason to kill him.

I tiptoed my way over to the doorway, trying not to make a racket. Curiously, I poked my head out to take a look down the hallway. Trevor was there, and the man had his mask on. The big brown robot bear looked around the room, feeling around for him. With every move, the man simply dodged it. Trevor stood there for a few seconds more, then finally walked calmly back out. Now it was my turn.

I slowly walked my way down the hallway, until I was right beside the doorways to the first two party rooms. In the right room, Toy Bonnie stood with his guitar. In the left, the room was empty. I paused for a second, making sure he hadn't heard me. No, he was still occupied checking the cameras. I had an opportunity to get closer. I continued creeping up, until I was about to the second part room section. Katelyn was once again crawling through the air vents, as was Eric. Time was running out; I was definitely close enough.

Just as I was about to start running, the man put down his camera display. He reached for the flashlight, and I instinctively covered my eyes. Just as I did, the first flash came. Thankfully, It didn't get into my eyes. He gasped, and immediately flashed again twice. Neither one did anything more than pester me, thankfully. Then I heard a beautiful sound. There was a click, followed by another.

"No, no no no no… work please…" His flashlight had run out already? Yes! This was perfect! I was home free now, no more obstructions. I lowered my arm to see, when I was nearly blinded by another flash.

"HA! Gotcha you dumb little kid!" He yelled as I reeled back. I covered my eyes again, met with three more flashes. No! I had him, no no no! He must have faked it. That was it, he had pretended to run out of battery! He wasn't just beating us, he was taunting us now. I needed to head back. Turning around, I walked back down the hallway. I was so close… again.

* * *

It took me quite some time before I could fully see again. That light combined with the close range made it even brighter. When my vision finally did return, much time had passed. The clock's long hand was only 15 minutes away from the 12. Only 15 minutes left? I was running out of time quickly. I slowly started to get back up, and stretched out my arm as if someone were supposed to be there to help me. Of course, there was no such helper.

I had to be extra quick if I was to get him tonight. It didn't matter what was going on around me, all that mattered was the man before me. I had to phase out everything else, and focus. Not even the flashlight would stop me now. There was only one thing I could do that would work: just run.

I stood at the end of the hallway, collecting my thoughts before I started. Everything depended on this. Joshua's life, the lives of others, and my own personal thirst for revenge. I started to run, picking up speed as I went down the hall. The man panicked, grabbing at his desk repeatedly in an attempt to grab his flashlight. I passed the first party rooms, then the second ones, and almost to the doorway. That's when he finally found his flashlight. In a last ditch effort, I covered my right eye with my eyepatch. Less than a second later, the inevitable flash of light came. I stumbled in the light, and fell face first onto the hard floor. This time, something snapped. My jaw came unhinged completely, aided by the damage from previous nights. As I struggled to get back up, I heard a pall of laughter.

"You think you're all that, don't you?" The man said in between laughs.

"You think you can be a hero, and get me? Well too bad!" I stood back up with a slight slouch, and turned to face him. Everything in my eye was blurred, so I flicked my eyepatch back up. I got a good look at the face of him, and saw every one of his facial features. Then I noticed something else, something that made me grin. Eric popped his head quietly out of the right side vent, and stood up. The guard was too busy making fun of me to notice, allowing the purple bunny to get all the way behind him.

"Well, you've been beaten. What have you got left? Nothing. You might as well give up." I chuckled heartily, and nodded to Eric.

"That's what you think." With that, Eric grabbed the man by his shoulder. He started screaming loudly, fighting the strong grip of my friend. There was no escaping him. With his one working arm, Eric picked up the little man. He then threw him out of his chair, onto the hard ground with a thud. Katelyn came in at that time through the other vent, walking over to stand and look at our defeated adversary. Trevor came up behind me, stopping at the end of the hallway where I stood.

"Hey Jono," Eric said, looking over at me.

"You're the only one of us with a sharp weapon, care to do the honors?" I smiled inside at those words.

"How could I say no?" As I walked over to the room, thoughts flew through my head. This was it. We had won, at long last! No more killing, and poor little Josh would be set free. After this, we could sleep easier. This was the end. Except, it wasn't.

The clock tolled six. In the distance, I could hear the door being unlocked. No, no no no no no! I had to finish it, right here, right now. There was no time to waste. As I ran over to finish the deed, the others ran past me. They were in a hurry to get back to the room. No, I had to stay behind. I could hear the door opening as I stopped.

"_Jeremy? You ok?"_ A voice said.

"SCOTT! HELP ME!" He yelled back. Footsteps were heard. I had to finish this… but…

"JONATHAN, COME ON!" Eric yelled from the end of the hallway. But… but I had to…

"_I'm coming Jeremy, hold on!"_ Almost unwillingly, I began my run back to the parts and service room. Rushing around the corner, in a semi rage, I slipped into the room just as the others shut the door behind me. Again, silence. But there was more than silence this time. There was also failure. We had one shot, and we blew it. Everything we had worked for, all for naught. Worst of all, Joshua hadn't been avenged. With that thought still in my mind, I laid my head down on the hard floor. Failure felt terrible.

* * *

This morning was different. The silence was even more unbearable, the laughter was louder and more tantalizing, and the darkness was thicker. The feeling of failure still kept us silent. None of us spoke about anything, we just sat there in silence. Joshua was no doubt playing outside, continuing the fantasy he would live eternally in. Because of my failure. All because of me.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I barely noticed the door slowly opening, filling the room with light. A figure stood in the doorway, standing ominously and casting a shadow over us. We knew very well who it was.

"You're all failures. You tried, I'll give you that, but you failed hard." He said.

"You're worthless. All of you are, but especially you." Jeremy added, pointing his finger at me.

"Oh, and how does your jaw feel? Probably not very good. Not that I care, of course. After this last meeting here, we'll never see each other again. I can keep doing what I love, without worrying about you lot. All because of your failure. Thanks for that."

"I hate you, each and every one. I'll make sure to give you more friends, though." He said with a chuckle. Inside me, I felt rage building up. I was so angry at this man, I wanted to kill him in oh so many ways.

"It's been fun. Goodbye now, you worthless bunch of failures." With that final sentence, the man in the pink suit turned and began to walk away. I couldn't let that happen again.

"_Marionette?"_

"_Yes, Jonathan?"_

"_Make my jaw work one more time, for Joshua."_

"_Are you sure? Everyone will see you."_

"_It's worth it."_

I felt some strength return to me at last. I knew very well that what I was planning to do was risky, but it was well worth it. I got up off the floor, standing up and looking right at the back of Jeremy as he strolled calmly down the hallway towards the main party room.

"What are you doing?" Katelyn asked curiously, with a hint of fear of what I was doing.

"I'm not going to let him get away again."

"But everyone will see you, you might get scrapped or something!" She yelled back at me.

"It'll be worth it." Turning back to the hallway, I took a good look at the man. Go time. I stepped out of the room with a loud thud, getting the attention of him and another man. The other person ducked back into a room in fear, while Jeremy simply gaped at the sight of me. Out of panic, he began to run towards the stage room. Running was what I did best. I sprinted down the hallway as fast as I could, making the man scream as I caught up. He broke through into the stage room, gaining the looks of dozens of parents and children. No sooner did he do this than I leaped towards him. With a long jump, I knocked him to the floor.

Parents and children screamed, and workers stepped back in fear. Nobody dared help the man in my clutches. His screams sounded awfully similar to mine when Peter thrust his knife into my stomach. This pain would be much worse. I opened up my mouth and positioned my head above his, ready to strike. Then I did it. I dropped down onto his forehead, and snapped my mouth shut. My sharp teeth dug into his skull, down all the way into his mushy brain. I refused to let go as he struggled, thrashing my head side to side as I took a chunk out of his skull. Warm blood stained all over my mouth, dripping down onto the floor. Finally, after a good 30 seconds of pulling and tugging, I released him from my death grip. Blood trickled off my muzzle down onto the body, whose head was now torn open to reveal the front section of a brain. Gory pieces of the frontal lobe littered the floor. Children and parents alike stood looking on in horror. As I looked around into the crowd, I saw one face I didn't want to see.

"_Captain Foxy… why?"_

* * *

**1-12-23-1-25-19 11-14-15-23 18-5-1-12-9-20-25**


	14. Aftermath

**Hey everyone! I'm extremely happy at the fact that you guys liked the last chapter, it's the longest and one of the most important ones to date! Now, I have some news. I've been talking with Harmonic's Rioter recently, as he is a huge inspiration for my story. If you haven't read his yet, I strongly suggest it! He deserves all the reviews in the world. But anyway, the next chapter (after this one) has something… interesting. I'm kind of gambling on it, and I hope it will pay off. Also, I'm cancelling the Q&amp;A. I just don't have enough questions to make one. BUT, if I can get enough questions in the reviews for this chap, I might reconsider. Thanks guys! Oh, and my birthday is this week, for anyone who's wondering :D Well, here are the reviews!**

* * *

**Divergent Daughter of Poseidon:**

_Alwaos know reality… Did you mean always? _

**Thanks for that, I fixed it.**

**Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl:**

_Oh my God. That was friggin intense?_

_Always know reality._

_No idea what that means… Always know the difference between fiction and reality? IDK…_

**Thanks, I tried to make it intense. And you shall see what the code means… soon…**

**FroggyFriday:**

_Aw… I was open mouthed at the last line. I've been waiting for this chapter! You sure do deliver. :D_

**Thanks for that! I'm glad to know that you enjoyed it. And Joshua might be somewhat scarred for life now… :/**

**Flamingo-of-Faith:**

_I guess this message shows that the ghost already knew about it? That story surely is awesome! I would write more about it but I am with Reviewer's Block (?). You just have to know that your story is surely one of the best stories out there!_

**I don't quite get what you mean with the first sentence. And thanks for taking the time to read this! Glad to know you like what I write. (And yes, I have reviewers block too quite frequently)**

**Koasis The Alien:**

_So the bite of 87 ey? Well, you certainly introduced it... Wow... But anyway... Great story so far. Hope to see more in the future! I mean, more chapters not... You know..._

**Oh I know, BELIEVE ME I KNOW… *chuckle***

**MMiladinova: **

_I loved it. I. Just. Loved it!_

**Thanks! :D**

**The-Fnaf-Kitty:**

_Nuuuu *screaming* Uhh… *Covers all the kids' eyes with blankets*_

***uncovers all the kids eyes***

**ScarfaceOne: **

_*Unreal tournament announcer voice*_

_OVERKILL!_

**THERE IS NO SUCH THING**

**AS OVERKILL**

**Doge (Guest):**

_Much intense_

_Very wow_

**Such amaze. Doge is in the house, break out the red carpets!**

**Marftydo:**

_Ohhhhh_

_Noo capt'n foxy D:_

_THE FEELS ARE INTENSE_

**It's as if the feelz train has been struck with a high explosive projectile.**

**Well that's it for reviews, have fun reading! Please review and tell me what you thought.**

* * *

I felt as if a heavy weight had fallen on top of me and squeezed me to death. That pair of blank eyes- staring with a shared expression of utter horror- was the only thing in the entire room that truly scared me. None of the parents, children, or employees had the same impact. Only the small spirit standing before me affected me. I was about to walk over to him and explain, when two men forcefully tackled me to the ground. Reeling from the impact with the hard ground, I tried to get back up. One man held his arm around my face, trying to keep my jaw shut. The other was on my back, keeping me pinned. Bystanders started screaming and running, one even slipped on the blood of my victim. I looked up to see Joshua staring me in the face, before turning and running into the crowd crying. Marionette was looking at me from its box, and shook its head.

"_I can't help you with this one." _I heard it say. Everything that happened from here on was determined by my actions. First of all, I had to get back up. That wouldn't be too hard of a job. As the two men continued to hold me down, I quickly jerked my head out of the first man's grasp. I then clamped my teeth down on his arm, with just enough force to make him let go. With one out of the way, I rolled on my back and on top of the man behind me.

"I need some help here!" He shouted to anyone that could hear. Three more men came over, two of them knocking me back down and the other running out down the hallway. One of the men tried to grab my arm, getting a swing of the hook in response that stabbed his shoulder. I had just managed to stand back up, when I felt my entire body go limp. With all energy gone, I collapsed onto the floor with a heavy thud. My eyes looked around, scanning the room for whoever was responsible. They fell onto a tall, skinny man in the doorway, holding a strange remote-looking thing in his hand. The other four men stood over me, looking down at me and making me feel helpless. The other man walked up behind them, and the others looked back at him curiously.

"How'd you do that?" The man with the injured arm said.

"Emergency shutoff, we installed it a few weeks ago just in case."

"Sure came in handy." The first replied, kicking my arm as he spoke. Another leaned down and looked at me, scaring me somewhat. I looked at him with fear, not knowing what he would do.

"Ey, the thing's still on. See the eyes?"

"Oh, gimme a second." The man with the remote said. With one final glance around the room, I looked down the hallway to see Katelyn looking out at me. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, everything felt… different. The air around me felt heavier, as if sadness had a physical feeling. The air wasn't the only thing different. It was unusually quiet, no prancing and laughing kids, not even the sounds of eating or walking. I looked around to see not only the other three, but Marionette as well. Everyone was huddled into a corner, even the golden suit was there. There were plenty of boxes lying around, and the building was dark. Strange, it didn't feel late. In fact, it felt like it was early in the morning.

"What have I missed?" I asked, getting the attention of the others.

"Quite a bit, Jonathan." Marionette said. Just as it was about to speak again, Eric interrupted.

"Basically, the place is closing down. They're cleaning out, and we're going into storage indefinitely." He said. My God, I had been out for a while.

"The guy, is he dead? Did Joshua get set free?" There was a silence for a few seconds.

"The guy lived, but he got convicted for all of our murders and sentenced for life." So that meant that we wouldn't get a chance to kill him?

"So… Joshua is stuck like this?" I asked, worriedly.

"I'm afraid so." Marionette replied, letting out a long sigh. I should have seen it coming. Every time I get close, the guy somehow survives. First my murderer, then Joshua's. It just wasn't fair, in any way form or fashion.

"Where is he?"

"I wouldn't recommend talking to him anytime soon. Frankly, I don't know if he is even willing to see you for a good long while." Marionette answered. What I had done apparently affected him severely. I had to figure out a way to tell him why, without telling him how he had been viciously murdered by a psychopath. That was the last thing I wanted him to know.

"What exactly are we going to do for the next few years? You know, while we're in storage?" I asked. Marionette stood up, and walked slowly into the center of the room. While it did, I sat down next to the others.

"The next few years of your lives are going to be sitting in a dark room with nothing to do. After they're done cleaning out the building, we get locked up in some storage building indefinitely." The Puppet said.

"However, you should use the time you have at hand. Nobody is around, feel free to explore!" Yeah, like that was something we all wanted to do.

* * *

We spent our time as Marionette had advised, exploring the building and attempting to lighten the mood. Nothing we could possibly do would ever make us feel better. Every second of the next few days, the thought of storage ran through our minds. The days ticked by like a time bomb, until the final day of our time began. There were no happy thoughts, fun times, or smiles. At twelve, a truck would come to drive us to the storage room. The entire day was spent waiting for the sound of a door opening, or a truck pulling up in the driveway. At precisely 11:55, he arrived.

When the sounds of walking came closer and closer, it was a bittersweet feeling. This was basically the last time we would see each other before we were shut down. After what I had done, there was little chance we would ever be awoken. If being stuck in animatronic characters was bad, this would be terrible. Nothing but emptiness and black. Before the man came to pick us up, we said our goodbyes.

"I guess this is it." Eric said with a somber voice.

"So this is goodbye?" Trevor asked, sitting down in the corner. Katelyn sat down next to him, putting her arm around his neck.

"Yep." Was all I could muster in response. I had caused practically all of this. It was my fault that we were going into storage. If I had just killed him when I had the chance, if I had left the mysterious man in the golden suit alone, if I had just stayed with my mom, nothing would have happened. I felt terrible.

"I'm sorry for everything I've caused." I said, getting the attention of the others.

"None of you deserve to be in this position, if I had just-" I was interrupted with by a pair of yellow handless arms wrapping around my torso and hugging me.

"Shhhhh, this wasn't your fault." Katelyn said calmly, making the others look on. That was… unexpected. Katelyn let go, and looked me in the eye(patch).

"The only thing that matters is that you tried to make it right. You tried the hardest out of all of us." She added. I looked at the others, who nodded in agreement. I didn't feel like I had done anything, why did the others think so appreciatively of me? I was about to ask that question, when the door started to unlock. Each of us sat down and assumed our previous position, before uttering one final word: goodbye.

With that last word, the door opened up. The man had headphones on, listening to a cassette player. He was humming the Ghostbusters theme song, which brought a sense of cruel irony in. He walked in slowly, grabbing a couple of boxes and moving them over to the side. He stood over us and looked down, specifically focused at me.

"_Murderer." _That word, to me, was extremely offensive. If I had been in a state of power, I would have swung up and slashed him across the face with my hook. Not like I could have done that, with him holding the switch in his hand. Once again, I was powerless. The last thing I would ever see was him holding the switch, with a grin upon his face as he adjusted his shirt and pulled it out of his waist. There was one thing that caught my eye, however. The last thing I remembered seeing was a massive scar across his gut, with the words "get well soon" written across it in purple. Wait…

* * *

**9-12-12-21-19-9-15-14**


	15. Remember

**Hey everyone! Glad to see you joining us for another chapter. This one is… different. I've taken somewhat of a gamble on this, but it was needed. Hope you guys enjoy it, it serves its purpose. Oh, and I have a big announcement. A new fic is in the works, a Jurassic Park fanfic. If you like dinosaurs, then you might want to check it out. It might be out this week. Anyway, here are the reviews.**

* * *

**The-Fnaf-Kitty:**

_Illusion… I figured it out before figuring the third letter :3_

**Watch yourselves, we've got a skilled code-breaker here!**

**Koasis The Alien:**

_Illusion_

_Love the cliffhanger at the end of this one. I dunno what's going to happen next so that leaves a mystery for me to try and figure it out_

**Thanks man! You can call me the Amazing Mysterio… Nah, that name sucks.**

**Flamingo-of-Faith:**

_Wow... Poor Foxy, the guilt isn't going to leave you bro. Not for a time..._

SERIOUSLY why can't the killers die? Are They so lucky that they will be alive forever? Well, about that I would like to make a question. Will Springrap be in this story? If yes, I would really like to see how He will get in the context! I am really eager for the next update!

Wrote by:  
The Flamingo that wanted to say: "I think that Joshua already knew about their goals" or something like that.

**Yeah, that's going to bug him quite a bit(e). And the killers can die, they're just rather lucky. Springtrap will appear, but not for a rather long time. Oh, and thanks for making it clearer to me what you wrote in your last chap.**

**Harmonics Rioter:**

_Aww, mate... you kinda left me speechless. I'm... I just don't know what to say! Thank you so much for those kind words, and I'm really honored by the fact that you're enjoying my fic.  
Your story just keeps getting better and better. The last two chaps have shown us just how much talent you have and how you can make such lovely unexpected turns and almost painful cliffhangers; love the fact that you brought back old Pete! I feel bad for Jonathan; he only wanted the best for lil' Joshua. Hmm... "Illusion". I wonder what that means. Well, I can't wait to find out, that's for sure! Keep it up; this is truly an amazing story._

**Aw… now **_**I'm **_**speechless. It really makes me feel good to know you guys enjoy my stuff. I'm always trying to improve my writing, glad its working. And all shall become apparent soon…**

**Doge (Guest):**

_Much sad_

_Very wow_

_Such ILLUSION_

**Amaze skill**

**Much codebreaking**

**Many flatter**

**Anyway, heres the story! As always, please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

I knew nothing. As soon as I opened my eyes, I realized how clueless I was. The bright sunlight hit me in the face, making me cover my one good eye and shield it from the sun until I adjusted. All kinds of sounds, smells, and feelings came across me. I felt hot sand underneath me, and the cool breeze of ocean wind. To go with that, I could hear the sounds of seagulls calling and waves crashing, as well as the sounds of my own breathing. I could even smell the salty sea air, so vividly that I could picture it in my mind without seeing anything. When my eyesight returned, I was met with a unique world.

I was lying down on a beach, looking out over the ocean. The breeze made small waves, no more than a few inches in height. The ocean continued on for miles, stretching out beyond the horizon. There was no land in sight. Looking around to my right, I saw a dense jungle behind me. The massive trees stretched yards into the air, some with fruits and coconuts dangling from their branches. As I looked on at the coconuts, I felt extremely thirsty. My throat was parched, as if I hadn't drank anything for hours upon hours in the heat.

Completing the 360 look around, the last chunk surprised me the most. Four other figures lie on the sand, a yellow chicken, a brown bear, a purple rabbit, and a golden bear with a similar shape to the first. One by one, they started to slowly rise from the sand and look around with the same bewilderment as I had. I felt like I had met them before, but I just couldn't remember where. Farther on at the edge of the water, there were broken planks of wood and metal. Big pieces washed ashore, probably coming from the massive broken hunk of a ship's hull resting in the coral. I quickly turned my head back to the figures on the sand, to see one of them slowly rise up and shake its head.

"Where… where am I?" The chicken said as it sat up. It had a distinct feminine voice, and a slight southern accent.

"Where am I? More like who the heck are you?" The purple bunny said back to the chicken. The two then looked around, spying the other two lying on the beach. Almost on cue, they started to wake up as well. They started the same routine, looking around before questioning their location. I found it amusing, sitting back and watching from behind them. The brown bear, after the usual questions, looked around until he saw me.

"Who's the fox?" He said. Fox? Was he referring to me? For the first time, I took a look at what I was. I hadn't noticed it before, it almost felt completely natural. I hadn't noticed my thick red fur, my long bushy tail, or even my muzzle. I didn't even notice my hook, eye patch, or even the tattered shorts I was wearing. It felt like I was used to it, even though I had no memory of anything before I had woken up. So that was one mystery solved.

"I was 'bout to ask the same of ye." I said, surprised by my own words. Just like the other things though, my accent felt completely normal.

"Apparently we have a pirate with us." The rabbit said. I shot a smile back at him. Pirate. That sounded like something I would enjoy.

"Any of ye 'appen to remember anythin'?" I asked, trying to get some answers.

"Anythin' at all?" The four figures fell silent for a few seconds. One by one, they all shook their heads to say no.

"That ain't good." I said with a sigh. Here we were, apparently stranded, with no idea of who we were or how we got here. Luckily, I had some idea of what to do. Call it a pirate's instinct, maybe. That had a nice ring to it.

"Well," I said, getting their attention.

"If ye want to survive, I should go an' get some basic necessities."

"Like…?" The yellow bear said, speaking for the first time.

"Water, food, anythin' you can find for a shelter." The bear nodded, and started to get up and grab some pieces of wood from around the beach.

"Chicken, ye had better go get the food." I said, pointing my hook at the yellow bird.

"Why me?"

"Do I look like I can cook?" I said with a chuckle. I then turned to the rabbit, who looked as confused as the rest of us.

"Bunny, ye better come with me." I said. With a nod, the big-eared bunny got up and walked over to where I was standing.

"What about me?" The brown bear inquired.

"Scrounge around for anything useful." He nodded as well, and I turned back to the purple rabbit.

"Follow the pirate." I said with a grin. This would be an interesting day.

* * *

For at least half an hour, the two of us pushed deep into the rainforest. The amount of plant life was spectacular, more than anything you could find elsewhere. The island was truly magnificent. The rabbit was keeping up pace rather well, never more than two meters behind me. He seemed somewhat curious to explore, something I liked about him.

"So..." He said, trying to break the silence as we continued in our search for fresh water.

"Yes?"

"Nobody can remember anything? Not even our own names?"

"Aye, it would seem so." I replied.

"Any you're a pirate. A pirate fox."

"Apparently." I liked that. It gave me some character to hold onto, something unique about myself. It was enough to keep me going until I could remember my name. The others just had their personality. At least I had something different.

"Isn't it a bit weird that all this is happening? Seem a bit strange to you?" He asked again.

"Of course! We've been shipwrecked in the middle of nowhere, with no recollection of anythin'. Ye would have to be an idiot not to find it a tad bit strange." Soon after saying that, my ears perked up to the sound of running water. I instinctively sniffed, my whiskers perked as well.

"Do ye hear that?" I said, putting my arm out in front of the rabbit. He stopped in time, and his ears perked up as well.

"Yeah, sounds like water."

"Precisely." I listened long enough to get an idea of its location, a few yards away to the right. It was out of view, and there were several fallen tree trunks obscuring our view and blocking the way. There was, however, enough room underneath to proceed one way. I got down on all fours, all of my paws touching the damp forest ground. It felt just as good on all fours as it did standing right up. I walked underneath the first four trunks, and looked back at the purple bunny.

"Me? I don't think I can go like that." He said, pointing to his anthropomorphic shaped body. Mine was similar, but I had greater ease with all fours.

"Can ye find a way 'round?" I asked. He looked around, and listened.

"I think there's another way, I'll meet up with you in a second!" He said, before walking out of my view. I would have to continue on my own.

The ground got more and more wet every few feet, which told me I was in the right direction. The sounds of water got closer, closer, and closer. The continued to grow until I reached a clearing, free from any obstructing trees or clouded views. Before me was a river, small to most but massive from my point of view. My thirst took over for a minute or two, and I thrust muzzle into the water and drank until I was no longer thirsty. It was cold and clear, enough so that I could see the individual rocks on the bottom. One in particular stood out to me. I was just about to reach down and grab it, when I heard splashes off to my left. I could see the rabbit had found his way, and was wading through the water towards me.

"Well…" He said, taking a breath.

"I found my way."

"Aye, I can see that." I replied, chuckling a bit.

"I saw you looking at something, anything good? Fish, maybe?" He asked. He must have been referring to the rock.

"Not a fish, no… some kind of rock." I replied, looking back down at it. The rabbit now joined me, looking down at the riverbed for what I was looking at. He saw it, and promptly reached down to get it. Upon breaking the surface, we easily saw that it wasn't just a rock. It was hollow, and inside there was a piece of paper. It was rolled up and tucked inside, sealed with wax.

"What the…" The rabbit handed me the rock, I guess to see what I could make of it. I took it out of the rock, and broke the seal. The paper unraveled, revealing some plain English writing. I handed to the bunny to read it, so I wouldn't mess things up with my accent.

"Well," He read, "If you are reading this, then you are going the right direction. I hope you've enjoyed this little game so far. The fact that you've kept your cool without your names or memories is inspiring. So as a reward, I've got a gift for you. Two, to be exact." The rabbit paused. From what we had read, we could concur that someone was behind this, guiding us like a puppet master. It was sickening.

"I have a feeling you'll like my first gift. It's your names!" Again, hesitation. We both looked on excitedly, ready to learn something we wanted dearly.

"To the purple rabbit, your name is Bonnie. Chicken, your name is Chica. Brown bear, Freddy. Yellow bear, Goldie. Fox, your name is Foxy. You're all welcome." Just learning our names had a big impact on us. It felt good to know something, even as small and insignificant as a name. Foxy. Foxy the Pirate Fox. That had a really cool ring to it.

"My name is Bonnie. Bonnie the Bunny. That feels pretty good." Bonnie said, a smile developing on his face.

"Keep readin', he mentioned another gift." Bonnie nodded, and resumed.

"As for the second gift, there's a satchel hanging from a tree behind where this rock was. Inside is a canteen. I recommend Foxy carry it, he's good with that stuff. Good luck! See you in the next clue." With that, Bonnie put down the piece of paper. We learned a lot from it. After a minute or so, I turned to look for the satchel. Finding it on a tree, I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder. I then took the canteen out, and filled it up to the max with water.

"Should we take the paper?" Bonnie asked.

"Aye, the others might be interested." With that, we started our way back to the beach.

"This changes things." The rabbit said, as we started wading down the river.

"Certainly." Boy, the others were going to love this.

* * *

**19-15-13-14-9-1**


	16. A Lead

**Hi everyone! Boy, I've got a lot to say. First off, I'd like to apologize for no new chapters the past two weeks. This week and last week were hectic, and I procrastinated over the weekend. Also, I just haven't been in the mood. Next, this chapter was… hard to write. Ever had one of those chapters that is kind of a filler, the necessary part between two plot points you cant wait to write? Well, that's what this is. There is a big plot point in it, but the next big one takes place next chapter. It was just hard to write effectively. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this piece of crap. I worked on it for quite a while, so hopefully it'll be worth something. Cheers!**

* * *

**The-Fnaf-Kitty:**

_Somnia? Hmmmm… Better get google translate… Maybe_

_Insomnia? Idk_

_Lol_

**The code is working as intended. *chuckle***

**Divergent Daughter of Poseidon:**

_Somnia. What does that mean? The only thing I can think of is IMsomnia._

**Don't you mean Insomnia? I don't think Imsomnia is a thing…**

**DnWolfy:**

_Ummm is this an illusion to the children by marionette to forget their past?_

**Not exactly… :D**

**ScarfaceOne:**

_That's an unexpected twist, I'm willing to bet it's all some sort of mirage or something_

**SHHHHHH**

**Koasis The Alien:**

_Somnia. _

_Well, good job. Didn't expect an Anthropomorphic AU inserted into the original idea... Good job. *claps along with a giant crowd that appeared out of nowhere*_

_P.S: I have an idea as to where this is going…_

**Uhhhh… I wouldn't call it an anthropomorphic AU. Its just a short little idea I had to use. And yes, I'm sure this is somewhat predictable. Oh, and *bows in front of crowd***

**The legion of the drunken:**

_Like Gunnery says "What the f*ck is THAT?!"_

**LIEUTENANT DAN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEGS?! …idk what I just wrote…**

**Flamingo-of-Faith:**

_My first three thoughts were:_

_Oh my God their reality is now an illusion._

_Oh my God Golden Freddy is here._

_Oh my God why can't I stop remembering about Madagascar?_

_Lol anyway, Will it be like, trials or something? With each one getting in the animatronics's specialities? I saw that Foxy got the first step... I am going to guess that It will end in a competition between Them._

Somnia? Hum... I am going to guess another thing, the next chapter will just give more questions to us...

**Well, that last guess would be correct! And yeah, I kept thinking of that movie too when writing this :D As for the first question… wait and read…**

**Divergent Half-Blood Kotone: **

_I've been reading this for a while now… Wow, amazing, I've got to say. I don't really know what to make of this chapter though, I assume you have it all planned out though... Uh, yeah... Interesting, I LOVE your story, LOVE IT! Also... The code...  
Somnia  
..? Is that it? I don't really get how to crack these codes xD_

**Gee, thanks for the kind words! Glad to see another reader! And yes, I figured this chapter would be a curveball for all of your :D Yes, by the way, you are solving the code right. Its getting two easy, I'm going to have to create a new cipher…**

**Well, that's it for reviews. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Bonnie and I pushed through the dense jungle vegetation, dripping with sweat. It must have been in the 90's, not counting the humidity. My legs ached, my body was sore, but we kept moving. Bonnie didn't seem any better off than I did, he was slowing steadily from the pain. Despite the aches and pains, we got closer to the camp site. I couldn't help but wonder how the others would react to their names. Probably a reaction of joy, surprise, or a surge of morale. The latter would probably benefit our chances of survival by quite a large amount.

At long last, the two of us reached the clearing. Spreading the thick plants between us, we stepped out onto the beach. By the time we had returned, the sun was fading. A beautiful sunset stretched across the seaward horizon, bathing the ocean and sand with an orange glow. It was truly inspiring to look at. Focusing back on the task ahead, I noticed that Chica had seen us. She was looking up the beach at Bonnie and I, smiling. In front of her lay several coconuts, broken into pieces. The meat was laid out onto a plant leaf, presumably our dinner.

"I see you brought back the water." She said. I nodded in reply, and the two of us walked over to where she was. A quick look around the beach revealed that Freddy was coming over, alongside his golden counterpart.

"Aye, and we've something' to show ye." I said, grinning at Bonnie. Chica seemed confused, along with the now present bears.

"What would that be?" Goldie asked. I reached into my satchel and pulled out the piece of paper, unraveling it in front of the others.

"Our names." Bonnie said. The others went wide-eyed, looking around at each other for a few seconds.

"Are you being serious?" Freddy asked.

"Aye, would I lie to ye?" I said with a chuckle. I held the paper up to read, but Chica quickly snatched it out of my hands. It got caught on my hook, and tore slightly at the edge. I frowned at the big yellow chicken.

"Sorry." She scanned the entire paper, reaching the bottom in a matter of seconds. She smiled, starting to look extremely excited.

"Chica!" She said, "My name's Chica!" The other two bears quickly snagged the paper themselves, exchanging glances at each other. Smiles soon spread across their faces as well.

"My name is apparently Freddy, not bad at all." Said the brown bear with a chuckle.

"And mine is Goldie. How original." The yellow one said, shaking his head with a smile.

"Ahem," Bonnie said, catching the attention of the others. "Anybody pay attention to the other part of the paper?" The others looked back down, taking their time to read this time. Eyes slowly started to widen, until they reached saucer-size. A look of confusion spread across their faces.

"So what you're saying is that someone is guiding us here, and likely caused the situation we're in?" Goldie said, looking up from the paper.

"That'd be correct." I replied.

"So what do we do about it?"

"I reckon we'd best go to sleep. Ye need rest to go hunt for answers t'morrow." The others nodded in agreement, before starting to get up. Before any of them could, Chica forced them back down.

"Hey, we need to eat first!" Chica said, jerking us back towards her. She jerked particularly hard on me, thrusting me down onto the sand. I wiped the sand off of my fur as I stood up, frowning at her.

"Sorry."

* * *

We had woofed down the coconut meat quickly, to fill our ravenous appetite. It gave us some strength, and the ability to go to sleep on a (somewhat) filled stomach. I won't say it tasted great, though. So now we all lay on the sand, using large leaves and whatever we could find as our bedding. I was particularly comfortable, having curled myself up into a ball of sorts. In the heat, we sure wouldn't be cold. Despite what had happened today, I found it relatively easy to fall asleep. The world faded away before me, and I was able to enter into the wonderful world of the imaginary. At least, for a few minutes.

I was awoken by a rustling sound in the bushes nearby. My ears perked up and I rose to face the sound, causing silence. I looked on curiously, noticing that none of the others had woken up. Maybe it was just me. Then I heard it again- a short rustle in the leaves nearby. The edge of the forest, for sure. Some large creature, maybe someone like us? I couldn't tell without a visual. In order to get one, I would have to get close. Maybe this was a chance to capture it.

I silently crept into cover, walking on all fours. Whatever it was didn't seem to notice; neither did any of the others. It was all up to me. I slowly rose up on my hind legs, stepping silently and carefully towards the sound. I was surprised with how little sound I made doing so. The sound kept occurring now and then, updating me with the constant position. The distance closed rapidly, until the only thing between us was a large jungle plant. Still, no sign it had noticed me.

I poked my head through the leaves, and was shocked by what I saw. A rabbit, just like Bonnie, except yellow. Its fur was matted and blotched in several spots, and one ear had a part bitten off. It looked through the other set of plants, staring at the others. Was it planning to attack them? I couldn't be sure. The head rotated again, scanning the beach. Then, its ears perked up. It showed a look of surprise, followed by nervousness.

"Where's the fox?" It said to itself, in a raspy yet squeaky voice. Again, a look of confusion spread. This was my chance. I had to act now, and capture this figure. I prepared to leap, bending my hind legs. In doing so, I just so happened to step on a twig that snapped. The rabbit swiveled its head in my direction, but it was too late for him to react. I jumped out of the vegetation onto the rabbit, pinning him down against the ground. It struggled back, but I held fast against him. Any attempt of escape was foiled when I held my sharp hook above his head threateningly.

"No, stop! Please, don't kill me!" It squeaked, stopping the struggle. I gave him a look of distrust, and quickly jerked him up onto his feet. I then pinned him against a tree, to make sure he wouldn't escape.

"Who are ye?" I asked in a demanding tone, holding my hook to his neck.

"I- I'm Spring!" It replied. That didn't answer much.

"What are ye doing 'ere?" I asked in a similar manner.

"It's… a long story…" That answer didn't satisfy me. I growled to myself, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him out onto the beach. He grunted and protested along the way, beginning to wake the others. I then pushed him down on the beach, putting one foot on his chest.

"Get on with it, I've the time."

* * *

"So you work for the guy who put us here?" Spring looked at Bonnie and sighed.

"Forcefully, yes." Over the past 15 minutes, Spring had practically explained everything to us. He had been captured by a strange being known as the Puppetmaster, and forced to keep an eye on us and prevent us from escaping the island. Now that Spring was with us, the being had lost its eyes and ears. Now, we had a way to get to it. The rabbit seemed generally friendly, but he didn't seem to return the favor to me. I intimidated him, rightly so.

"So… this means we can get to the Puppetmaster now, right? You know where he is!" Chica asked the yellow rabbit.

"I'd be happy to do that, after what he's done to me. I want to do the same to him." He said, pointing to the scars on his back. I had noticed them a few minutes ago, and assumed they were from our struggle. Then I had noticed that they were deep, and seemed to be inflicted from another source a while ago. Torture, by the looks of it.

"So when can we start?" Spring asked, looking up excitedly at all of us. Everyone exchanged glances, and then looked at me. Did they expect me to lead?

"Oh, ye want me?" The others nodded.

"Well, I guess we can start 'bout now. Ye know, to get it over with."

"And how far away is this base?" Freddy asked Spring.

"About fifteen miles. You'll know it when you see it." I was anxious. Everything seemed too good to be true. We had captured an informant, with all the info we needed. It was like Christmas morning! I had the satchel packed to the brim, with plenty of supplies for the walk. Everyone was ready. This could be our chance to free ourselves from this island's clutches.

* * *

The walk was slow and tedious. The terrain got increasingly worse, with little streams and fallen trees getting progressively more annoying as time passed. We all followed Spring attentively, as he was the only one with the Puppetmaster's location. Everyone trusted him, and he certainly looked to know what he was doing. The humidity was just as bad as before, and all of us were fur-soaked in sweat. Our legs burned, our bodies ached, but as yesterday, we pressed on. Of course, the others complained a bit. Particularly Freddy and Chica.

"How close are we?" The yellow bird would constantly ask.

"Closer than the last time you asked." Was always Spring's reply. Every now and then, we would all stop and drink the water I had brought. After about five minutes or so, we would then continue on. We walked for seemingly hours. The sun finally rose, making the walk less hard. There were still some dark areas though.

"Well guys, we're about halfway." Spring said, bringing me out of my thoughts. The others breathed a sigh of relief, especially Chica. Spring seemed full of energy; he didn't even stop when the others did. I kept on going too, walking backwards the cheer them on.

"Come on, ye can do it! Just a few more miles!" I yelled back. I was so concentrated on cheering them on that I didn't notice the drop off behind me. It came suddenly and shocked me, as if a trusted friend had suddenly hit me in the back with a baseball bat. I heard the others gasp as I fell, tumbling down the steep slope. I rolled hard, slamming up against several rocks and branches. I felt sharp pains all across my body, getting worse all the way until I hit bottom. The impact was hard, as I landed on my right arm. The sharp, achy pain in the arm told me it might be broken.

"Agh…" I groaned to myself. I looked up to see the others, looking down at me. They seemed shocked that I was alive. I was surprised myself; a fall from that height should have killed me. I shook my head, trying to clear the blurred vision in my one good eye. That was when I noticed the piece of paper, rolled up against the tree beside me. I struggled to get back up, but managed to successfully do so. I could only walk with difficulty, unable to move my right arm at all. I was right, it was broken.

"Are you ok?" I heard Goldie say from up above. I looked back up at him and tried to smile, but all that came out was a grimace.

"It takes more than that to kill ye old capt'n…" I grunted.

"Can you get back up here?"

"Aye, I'll be up in a bit..." I replied. I limped over to the paper, and quickly threw it into my satchel. Then, with a broken arm and aching body, I slowly crept my way back up the hill. I almost slipped a few times, but after a few minutes, I came to the top. Reaching my hand up for assistance, I was met by a feathery helpful hand. Chica pulled me back up, and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Thank ye, lass." I said, closing my eyes.

"I just be… takin' a short rest…" I added. I hadn't intended to, but I quickly dozed off to sleep. All the while, my right arm throbbed. Darn it, that was my hook arm…

* * *

I woke up for the second time in the span of eight hours, looking around to find I was in the same environment. Obviously, my injuries had caused delays. Chica and Bonnie stood on each side of me, looking down into my eyes. They gasped when I opened mine, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God you're alright." Bonnie said.

"So much for makin' it on time…" I grunted as I tried to stand up. I made the mistake of using my right arm as a crutch, and suffered the immediate consequences. A sharp, excruciating pain shot down it, making me scream in agony.

"Easy, you broke that arm!" Chica said, helping me back up with my other one. I remembered my injury, how I had fallen. I remembered the pain, and the way back up, up until I passed out on the ground. Then I remembered the paper. I reached for the satchel with my good arm, pulling out the paper and unfolding it.

"Another paper?" Bonnie asked. I nodded, and handed it to him to read.

"Okay, lets see…" He said, taking a breath. "I see you're doing things your way. You have my informant, correct? And now you're heading my way, to try and get me. Well, let's just say that won't work out well for you. I'll be waiting for you and your friends; you won't get off this island. If you want to live, I'd recommend turning around now. Just resume life as it was. Of course, we both know that's not likely. I hope you enjoy my surprise."

Eric finished reading. We were all stunned. Apparently, the Puppetmaster knew what we were doing. If it did, what was the point of Spring? Why did it need him to do its bidding, when it knew everything? This only puzzled us more.

"So now what? Keep going, and likely get killed?" I shrugged, and winced at the memory that my arm was broken. It hurt whenever I used it for the slightest thing!

"Aye, what choice do we have?"

"He's right, we should at least try." Chica said, backing me up. Spring came out of the bushes, and looked at me.

"Can we get a move on, you know, within the next year?" He asked impatiently. I nodded. Now, with the sun about midday, we began the final leg of our trek into the jungle. What waited for us at the end, nobody knew. More than likely, it was something bad. But still, we continued on. We kept going with the hope that whatever it was would benefit us all. Only time would tell.

* * *

**20-18-21-19-20 14-15 15-14-5**


	17. Big Update

**Hey everyone, glad to see you decided read this update thingy. Boy, have I got a lot to say. I'm not going to fiddle around or anything, so let's get straight to business. Also, if you haven't gotten caught up on FNAF 4, don't read this. Spoilers incoming.**

**As many of you likely know, FNAF 4 has been released. I've taken the time today to watch a full play-through, as well as some theories. Unlike FNAF 3, which was a sequel to FNAF 1 and 2, FNAF 4 was a prequel. So, as you probably know, I've got a lot of problems on my hands. The new info presented by FNAF 4 contradicts the timeline I used for Missing, and it will be very hard to change at this point. Because of this, I'm going to take a small break to figure things out with the timeline. No new chapters are going to come out until I can get everything straightened out. At the moment though, several things are clear to me.**

**The Bite in FNAF 4 obviously took place in Fredbear's Family Diner, most likely in 1983. What this means, is that this is NOT the bite of 87. How do I know this? Well, there's an easter egg in one of the minigames that shows a TV advert for Fredbear's in 1983. Combine that with the appearance of Springtrap and Fredbear, and you've pretty much got the proof. **

**Even though this isn't the bite of 87, there are still several things that worry me. FNAF 4 makes the fazgang out to be bullies, contrary to the personalities of the four in Missing. If I were to change this, I'd have to rewrite the entire story. Then there's the problem of the murders, which were now shown to have been done in the Springtrap suit. The things I've gotten wrong are just too many to ignore. Then there are things we don't know, such as who you play as in FNAF 4. For me, I think it's the Puppet. I could very well be wrong, but that's my opinion.**

**So… what am I going to do? Well, I've got two options. 1.) Rewrite the entire story from the beginning, throwing away months of hard work. 2.) Basically create an AU where I can continue going in the direction I'm going while sticking to what I thought was true before FNAF 4. Seeing as I've already rewritten this story once, I'm not going to do that again. So there you have it, I'm making this an AU. Who knows, maybe after I'm done with this I'll make a new story that uses what we know from FNAF 4. It's too early to tell at the time. Anyway, I'm going to take my time and figure out things before any new chaps come up. While I'm not going to change a lot, I am going to figure out what I ****_can _****add or take out without going back. Until then, no new chapters. **

**So… yeah. I guess this could kind of be a small break for me, you know, to write other things for a little while. I might also readjust the update schedule from once a week to once every two weeks. I dunno at the moment. Oh, and if you want to see where I'll be active for the next while, check out my tumblr! The link is on my profile page if you feel like checking it out. I might be posting some theories there, or historical writing. **

**Before you go, I'd just like to thank you for being with me on this journey so far. We've almost hit 100 reviews! I never imagined getting this far, but thanks to you guys, I'm here! You guys are the best! Keep on being the awesome people you are! Thanks for stopping and reading this, it'll benefit you in the long run :) **

**Oh, and in the reviews, could you leave me some tips for what I should do? Anything would be nice.**


	18. Wake Up And Smell The Ashes

**Hullo all! Sorry Its been so long since I've updated. Boy, have I got a lot to say. I'm going to start off by warning you that this chapter may be disturbing to some viewers. You have been warned. Secondly, there's going to be a big schedule change. With school starting back tomorrow, I'm going to be VERY busy. I'm not going to be able to write as much, and these updates are going to become less frequent. At best, I could probably do two updates per month. Maybe one, but I don't know at this point. To get chapters out more efficiently, they're probably going to get shorter. It's likely that they might return to the old 1.5K word limit. Anyway, expect less chapters. So that's it in a nutshell, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**DnWolfy: **

_I dunno if you did that by mistake or intentional.. Somehow you refer one of the animatronic name in their real name when they were a child._

Also... This story become Lost already?  
Should I start a vote for the one that will be killed first?

**It was accidental, but I've fixed it. And be sure to cast your vote! Voting takes place in the parts and supply room, see Mr. Peter to cast your ballot. :)**

**Marftydo:**

_Im loving what your doing with this! :0  
Is this some kind of temporary life for the animatronics between games?_

**Pretty much, yeah.**

**Divergent Daughter of Poseidon:**

_Trust no one... Does that mean that Spring is going to betray them? Oh and yeah, I meant Insomnia._

**Maybe, maybe not. Just read on! **

**Koasis The Alien: **

_"Trust no one"_

Hmm... Well, if Foxy broke his hook arm then wouldn't that mean that there would be no difference? I mean, his hook may have some useful factors but cannot act like a normal hand with fingers so his arm renders useless even if he didn't break it. Right?

**All shall be explained in this chapter!**

**Flamingo-of-Faith:**

_Well, I already know I was right in one guess, This chapter just gave me more questions. At least Spring is here. Although I don't think He is a good rabbit, in my opinion, SPRING is a TRAP. (Sorry)_

That code just supports my theory. Probably will be one of the Golden animatronics or someone else like a shadow or something.

Wrote by :  
The Flamingo that wants more chances to make bad puns.

**Puns are always appreciated here. And you can tell I like questions, can't you?**

**ScarfaceOne:**

_Don't shhh me!_

_Anyways, broken arm, Far Cry 3 style location, what's next?_

**As the writer, I can shush you all I freakin' want! But I won't. And as to what's next, well, just read on!**

**The-Fnaf-Kitty:**

_Who's Eric?_

Also the message for this chapter is *drumroll*

Trust no one. Guessed it nearly instantally again this time!

LUTENIT DAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEGS

Forest gump ftw

**That was a typo on my part, fixed it! Oh, and "I got shot in the buttocks. Oh, and "My mama always said, 'Life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get!"**

* * *

The rest of the journey was more difficult, by far. With me being injured, our paced slowed dramatically. I felt vulnerable without my hook. That had been my greatest advantage over the others, and now it was gone. It would have given me a fighting chance, should we be attacked by anything. It was my greatest weapon, now thrown out the window. Without it, our entire group was an easy target. That didn't keep us from continuing, though. No amount of injury could keep us from keeping on. That was just something about us that gave us a massive advantage.

The jungle wasn't quick to cooperate, of course. We still had to endure the awful humidity, the thick plant life, and the treacherous terrain. There were several times that someone almost fell, but everyone else ended up luckier than me. Gorges and sudden drops dotted the landscape, hiding in the most inconspicuous locations. You could be walking along a perfectly flat area, swipe away a small bush, and suddenly find yourself looking down a sharp ravine. It was true that jungles were dangerous, we could tell that much.

The sun rose more and more as we progressed. Eventually it reached the halfway point in the sky, telling us the time was around noon. With the time we had been traveling, the puppet master's location couldn't be too far now. Still, Spring remained silent. When asked where we were, he would simply ignore or tell you to shush. Obviously, he was not one who enjoyed to be bothered. We had to put up with this pain for a while, added to the physical pain in my arm.

Speaking of my arm; it wasn't feeling too well. I had to hold it in a certain position for the entire trip, or else I would get a sharp pain that ran down the entire length of the arm. The best I could liken it to was a massive butcher knife being stabbed into me. Something told me I had felt that kind of pain before, but I couldn't remember where or how. Almost a strange sense of déjà vu, I guess you could say.

It came as a surprise to all of us when we reached the end of the journey. Spring had just suddenly and abruptly stopped, and pointed in front of us. We all looked up, immediately recognizing what he was pointing at. Before us stood the foot of a rise, and the entrance to a cave at the bottom. I honestly had expected a little bit more than this. It was so humble and small; I had imagined something, well, bigger.

"Is this it?" Freddy asked, breaking the silence. Spring turned around and nodded, prompting an exchange of glances amongst us.

"Believe me, it gets bigger once you go down inside." The yellow rabbit replied.

"It looks dangerous." Chica said, glancing at my arm. She must have felt safe around my hook, seeing as it was somewhat of a weapon. It was the only thing we had to defend ourselves.

"I'll go down first." Spring said. "After I make sure everything is alright, I'll call the rest of you down." Everyone nodded into agreement, and Spring quickly disappeared into the cave. The rest of us all sat down, taking the wait as an opportunity to rest and gather our strength. All we needed to do was wait for Spring to return.

* * *

Half an hour had passed, and still no sign of Spring. We were worried about him. Had he gotten lost? Had something happened to him? Had he abandoned us? We hadn't heard a yelp, a cry fr assistance, or even the sound of his feet. Still, we waited. And waited. And waited more. The minutes slowly amounted, turning into an hour. I grew tired of waiting. Someone had to get down there and find out what was going on.

"We'd best be gettin' down there." I said, beginning to stand myself up. Chica and Bonnie looked at me with a surprised expression, while I got a nod from Freddy and Goldie.

"But you're hurt! What if _you _get lost?" Chica asked worriedly. I was just about to speak again, when Goldie interrupted.

"He won't, because I'll go with him." The big yellow bear said.

"Same." Freddy joined in. Bonnie shook his head, and then stood up and walked over to where we stood.

"Well I ain't staying out here by myself!" Chica shouted, getting herself up and joining us. Apparently, we were all going down into the cave together to find Spring. Safety in numbers, I guess.

"What are we waiting for?" Bonnie asked, a smile growing across his face. The others nodded, and the five of us set off into the cave. We had no idea what awaited us there, but we were soon to find out.

* * *

The cave went down for a long time. It was incredibly dark, but our adjusted eyes allowed us to see somewhat. The walls of the cave system dripped with condensation, making the floors slippery at times. We had to be careful in order to stay on our feet. Still, despite the eerie feeling, we pressed on.

"This is creeping me out; I can't see a thing!" Chica said nervously.

"That's because you don't have vision like Foxy or me." Goldie said.

"Just keep a grip on my arm, and we'll guide you." The yellow bear replied. That answer seemed to calm the chicken down a tad bit.

"Hate to break up the lovely conversation," Freddy said, grasping our attention, "But look there." We turned our heads to where he pointed, only to see a split in the cave system. It went two ways, and we couldn't see anything at the end of either. This put a particularly large dent in our progress. We couldn't just go down one and leave the others unsearched, but we couldn't stretch ourselves too thin. The smaller groups we were in, the easier it would be to get us.

"What do we do now?" Goldie asked. I'm fairly certain all of us were thinking the exact same thing. However, none of us really had an answer. A pall of silence stretched out for several seconds before someone replied.

"I really don't think we can do anything but split up." Bonnie said. Freddy and I nodded, but Goldie and Chica shook their heads in disagreement.

"But there's five of us! If we split up, one group is going to be more vulnerable than the other. I don't want to take that chance." Chica argued.

"What choice do we have? If we all go down one tunnel, then there's the chance the other one could be where Spring is."

"But Foxy's arm is hurt, and he can't protect himself!" I could sense that the argument would keep going back and forth, and that I would need to step in and say something.

"Aye," I said, getting Chica and Bonnie's attention, "I've to agree with Bon' here. The capt'n can take care of himself, hook or no hook." Chica looked at me with a surprised face.

"Are you sure?"

"Ye have me word." The answer seemed to calm her somewhat, but I could tell she was a tad bit nervous.

"So how will we split up?" Goldie asked.

"I'll take Freddy and Chica with me." Bonnie replied. "You and Foxy will go together." I looked at Goldie, who shot me a subtle smile. Chica and Freddy nodded, and everyone separated into their groups accordingly.

"We'll take the right tunnel, you take the left tunnel." Goldie said to Bonnie.

"If we see nothing within an hour, we'll turn back and meet here. Okay?"

"And if one group hasn't returned, go down that tunnel and look for them." Bonnie nodded, and began to take his group down the left tunnel. As he disappeared, Goldie and I heard his goodbye.

"_See you in an hour_!" he shouted. Now, it was up to Goldie and I to do our part. The yellow bear looked me in the eyes, as if to ask if I was ready. I nodded back firmly in reply. With that, the two of us departed down the tunnel. Neither of us had any idea what to expect. Looking back on things, I'd say that somewhat helped. If we had known what we would experience, the journey would have been terrifying.

* * *

The cave seemed to be getting slightly brighter. I began to see more and more details on the rocks, like the little sparkly crystals infused with the walls. Still, it was dark. Goldie and I had been walking for a good half-hour, with nothing but more tunnel to explore. It was very straightforward, without any diversions or mini-tunnels connected. They almost seemed like they had been constructed by an outside force, or being. Then again, it was probably just me thinking that.

I'll admit, it was creepy. The quiet was probably the most unnerving part of it all. The only sounds we could hear were our footsteps, and the occasional drip of water from the ceiling. The two of us scarcely spoke to each other; using facial gestures to communicate in a stealthy way. We didn't want anyone to know that we were creeping through these tunnels. As quiet as we were, I still got the strange feeling we were being followed. In order to keep a sound mind, I had to constantly remind myself that my imagination was working overtime.

A tap on my shoulder brought me back to the real world. I looked at Goldie, who was pointing at something in front of us. I squinted into the dark to see what he was looking at. After a few seconds, I could see. The end was in sight. Less than 50 feet in front of us was the exit, leading into a large expansive room. I looked at Goldie to see that we both shared the same surprised expression. Curious, we both walked slowly to the end.

Peeking around the corner, we saw that the room was rather empty. That is, excluding the things on the wall. There were six poles, each with a noose towards the top and a pair of shackles above the pole. We both looked on curiously, with a feeling of dread. Something told me they were for keeping prisoners. It didn't make sense. Confused, I turned to ask Goldie what he thought. I was thoroughly shocked to see that he was no longer there.

I looked around, confused as to where he had gone. He had been there just a second ago, how could he have disappeared so quickly? He had vanished without a trace! It was then, in my confused state, that I saw the small doorway cut into the rock to my right. Curiosity overtook me, and I stepped headlong in, anxious to find my friend. My tiptoes lengthened into full steps, then into a walk, and then into a run. The hallway went on forever, and there was still no sign of Goldie. I rounded a corner, and that suddenly changed.

The yellow bear lay on the floor, with a large rock beside his head. He was unconscious, and his breathing was shallow. From the way things looked, he had been hit over the head. I leaned in to investigate, or to try and bring him back. In the heat of the moment, I really didn't know what I was doing. As I reached in to grab him and set him up against the wall, I heard a footstep behind me. I didn't expect what happened next.

I turned around to face the figure, only to receive a push that knocked me down. Shaking my head, I looked back at the figure. It was tall and slender, resembling a marionette. Painted tears went down its cheeks, and its eyes were blank. I rose up to fight it, but the figure grabbed a hold of my broken arm. I yelped in pain, only making the figure grab tighter. It then shoved me away, allowing me to hold it in pain. I looked up to the marionette figure once more, this time to receive a heavy blow to my head. The world went black for me, and I passed out onto the floor.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt pain everywhere. I heard moaning all around me, and felt myself upright against a tall object. Shaking myself to wake up, I looked around. What I saw scared me like none other. I was tied up to one of the poles I had seen earlier, with each of my friends to my left and right tied up as well. My arms were chained to the wall, and my feet were shackled together. I couldn't move at all without experiencing a great deal of pain.

I looked all around the room, spotting two figures over at the far side of the wall. One of them was the marionette thing that had knocked me out, and the other was someone new. It was a man, clothed head to toe in a purple outfit. He had a badge on his chest, and seemed like some kind of security official. I had the strangest feeling I had seen him before. The two figures were speaking to each other, apparently unaware of me being awake. Curious, I listened in.

"You've done alright, I guess." The man in purple said. "But I'm not completely through with you." The other figure looked at the man with a confused expression.

"What else do I have to do? I thought this was all you wanted!" The figure spoke with the voice of a kid, maybe around eleven.

"You see that last pole, over there? You know, the empty one." The man said. The two of them walked over to the pole farthest from me, and I ducked my head to make sure they didn't know I was awake.

"I've been meaning to ask you by the way, why is this one even here? I mean, you got all of them, right?" The man shook his head at the marionette, which now showed an expression of even more confusion.

"My dear boy, I don't think you've figured it out yet." The man said. He put his arms gently around the figure's shoulders, and then tightly grabbed hold.

"That pole is for YOU." Before the marionette could even say anything in response, the purple man thrust him against the pole. Marionette started to kick and squirm, and soon started to scream. I saw that the others began to stir at the sound of the screams, while the purple man tied the marionette figure up and shackled him to the pole. By the time he was done, everyone else was fully awake. I watched as my friends saw that they were tied up, helpless to do anything. All the while, marionette kept screaming.

"Please!" the marionette said between sobs. "I did everything you asked! You said you would let me go!" The purple man chuckled.

"No no, I'm not just going to let my prime witness go like that. That's stupid!" He said. To our horror, he then slowly drew a butcher-size knife out of his back pocket. All of us watched in horror as he held the knife up to marionette's stomach, slowly pressing it inside. Marionette's screams of fear were replaced with screams of pain, until the man thrust the knife deep in. Then, there was silence. A terrifying, gut wrenching silence. Blood now dripped from marionette's stomach and mouth, and its head dropped low. It was dead. Murdered by the man in purple. We all looked on in silence. The purple man pulled the bloody knife out of the corpse, and chuckled. He turned his head slowly to us, and smiled.

"Sorry you all had to see that. Don't worry, I'll get to you guys now." Freddy was next in line for this cruel treatment. The bear started to panic, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. He began to shake from fear, and the purple man brought his knife near Freddy's face. I couldn't bring myself to look any more. I closed my eyes and looked away, but that couldn't stop the screams from getting through. They came quickly, followed by the sound of a wet "thud" on the ground. The screams escalated, and then began to slowly fade. By now, there was more screaming from the others. I opened my eyes for a split second, and immediately regretted it. A large patch of Freddy's stomach had been cut out, and the flap of flesh dangled downwards. A large pile of red stuff sat on the floor, which I realized were his innards. The man wasn't just killing, he was _mutilating. _As the man stepped back, I felt a wave of fear pass through me. I had never been this terrified in my entire life. He now stepped over to Goldie, and I felt myself gripped with fear and unable to close my eyes.

Goldie began to scream now, yelling as well. The pleas fell on deaf ears, as the man held the knife to the yellow bear's chest. Suddenly, the knife was thrust into Goldie's throat. No more screams came from the bear; there was only a gurgling sound as blood spewed out onto the floor. The man withdrew the knife, and quickly thrust it into the dying bear's chest. The gurgling stopped, and the yellow head dropped down. His fur was now blotched with red. Bonnie was next in line, and he knew it.

"No! Please, we didn't do anything!" Bonnie pleaded, half speaking and half crying.

"Oh I know, I'm just having a nice time to enjoy my favorite hobby." The man replied. This time, I managed to close my eyes. The screaming came back strong, followed by the sound of the knife sawing through something. It went on for at least a minute. Then, there was the familiar sound of the knife thrusting itself into Bonnie's body. The rabbit gasped for air, before the silence returned. When I opened my eyes, I saw what the sawing had been. Both of his ears lie on the floor, sawed clean off. The knife protruded from his head, where blood ran all the way down his body. The man pulled it back out, and then walked over to Chica. She was the only one left before me.

"No! Leave the lass be!" I yelled, getting the man to turn his head.

"Oh, friends, are you? Oh wait, I already knew that." The man clicked his fingers, and a cloud of mist enshrouded him. He was completely obscured from Chica and I. When it dissipated, we were shocked at what we saw. Spring stood where the purple man once did, chuckling as he held the knife firmly in his hand.

"You made the mistake of trusting me! If anything, it's _your _fault what's happening here." He said, pointing the knife at me. Spring walked slowly up to Chica, and held the knife to her face. She started crying, and looked to me with tears in her eyes.

"Please…" she cried, "do something…" There was nothing I could do. I struggled as much as I could, but to no avail.

"You know what I'm craving? _Chicken wings." _Spring said. He took the knife to Chica's wing join, and thrust it through. Chica screamed as the man sawed through her wing, until it fell to the floor. It had been completely severed. She now screamed like mad, as Spring walked ominously around her. He then took the knife to her thighs, cutting down it in a neat line. Blood began to spill out everywhere onto the floor. All the while, she screamed.

"Now," Spring said, stepping back. "She should bleed out in about a minute. While she is, I can take care of you!" I closed my eyes and tensed up as Spring stepped over to me, forced to listen to the sound of my friend's blood dripping out onto the floor. I felt him put his fingers over my eyelid, and pry them open to look me in the eye. He chuckled, prompting me to spit defiantly in his face.

"Well now," he said, wiping the spit from his eyes, "That was a little uncalled for." He put his hand on my right shoulder, causing me to wince in pain.

"Oh, a little sensitive there?" Spring grabbed my arm hard, yanking it hard. The pain was unbearable. I screamed in agony, tears beginning to flow down my face. The man relaxed his grip, and then bent down behind me.

"Aha!" I heard him say. I felt him grab my tail, and pull it until it began to hurt. Then, in one split second, he brought his knife down on it. I screamed, turning around to look. He now held my severed tail in his hand, looking over it like some scientific specimen. I could literally feel the blood pouring out from where it once was.

"Alright, let's get this done. I'm a bit hungry." Spring now stood in front of me, holding the knife to my stomach. Through the tears of pain, I tried to plead for my life. Of course, he paid no attention. I then felt the worse pain of all, as he thrust the knife through my stomach. It was cold, hard, and excruciating. He kept thrusting, until I felt the end of it come out my back and become lodged in the wooden pole behind me. I gasped for air, coughing blood onto Spring's feet. I couldn't breathe with all the pain, no matter how much I tried. The pain simply rose, until I started to lose consciousness. The world began to fade, allowing me to escape this nightmare. Finally, letting go of all the pain, everything went black.

* * *

**23-5-12-3-15-13-5 20-15 20-8-5 14-5-23 6-18-5-4-4-25-19!**


	19. Welcome Back to Hell

**Hello everyone! TheGreatHetzer (AKA the King of Plot Twists) here with another chapter! Hope y'all liked that last chapter, I apologize if it was a little rough for those of you with squeamish personalities. Anyway, here we are at chapter seventeen! Thanks to all of you who read and review, you guys are the entire reason I keep this story going! Keep up the good work being awesome! Anyway, here are the reviews…**

* * *

**Harmonic's Rioter: **

_Man, that was intense! I'm not gonna lie; I had to touch my ears just to make sure that they were still there. *shudders*. I suspected Marionette since a start, but never Spring! Another excellent plot twist good sir. Btw, loved the code. Great way to let us know where we're going. I'm really excited to see when Mike will appear in this story. You're really doing a great job, keep it up and happy writing!_

**Thanks man! It's always good to hear from you! Your kind words are what keeps me going.**

**DnWolfy:**

_Whatever the new Freddy is I don't like it_

**Um… could you be a bit more specific? Not quite sure what you're trying to say.**

**Hitler (Guest):**

_ZE PURPLE GUY MUST BE STOPPED! HIS REIGN OF TERROR MUST END! AY YA YA YA YA!_

**Jawhol! Oh, and how's World War 2 going for you Adolf?**

**Flamingo-of-Faith:**

_OK, OK I'LL ADMIT IT! I DIDN'T READ THE ENTIRE MUTILATION SCENES BECAUSE I AM A FREAKING COWARD CHICKEN. (Time to rethink my username... Chicken-of-faith isn't THAT bad...) I mean JEEZ that was HORRIBLE and I just got some glimpses of Bonnie without ears and Chica screaming... If that was what you wanted then good job!_

Anyway, I knew it! Springtrap is the villain! Ha! I was correct at least one time! Although when Goldie disappeared I thought He was one of tge bad guys too, y'know with all the suit to kill the kids and etc... The code is leaving me in the edge, I NEED another chapter and that's awesome! (I won't spoil the code you lazy readers that try to find the answers in the reviews ;) )

Wrote by:  
The Flamingo that has this strange feeling after reading just the Freddy getting stabbed part..

**Chicken-of-Faith isn't bad, I agree! And thanks, I'll take your views as a compliment as to my descriptive writing for the mutilation. I was feeling strangely satisfied while writing that, it kind of says something about me… maybe I should hook up a meeting with Mr. Peter…**

**That's it for the reviews! Enjoy the story, and remember to read and review!**

* * *

"_Wake up, children." _The voice of the Marionette was the first thing I heard upon being reactivated. Upon opening my eyes, I was instantly met with a new sight. I found myself in a small corner, completely enshrouded by a strange purple curtain. My initial reaction was one of questioning. Was all of that just a dream? Where am I? How long have I been out? It took me a few seconds to adjust my vision again, which gradually increased. I could make out certain things, such as the stars on the curtain and the wooden floor beneath me. It seemed oddly familiar, like I had been here before. What was behind the curtain?

After several seconds of hesitation, I raised my hook to part the curtain. It swung open quickly, only held up by a shower curtain frame. Looking around, I could now see why I had felt the Déjà vu. There were several long tables in the middle of a large room, dotted with party hats. A stage stood at the far end of the room, with spotlights and decorations up along the walls. On another end, there was a hallway that led to the two bathrooms. Finally, there was the wall closest to me. Two long hallways went down into the wall, with a small room at the end. The door to a kitchen stood at the end of the wall, near the corner. I could easily tell where I was. This was Fredbear's Family Diner!

I felt the curious need to look around and see what had changed. Hopping off my small platform (which I recognized as Pirate's Cove), I began to walk around. Small stars now hung from the ceiling by strings, which I thought was a cute little addition. Little posters were on the wall, one of which I decided to go investigate. Upon closer inspection, I could see that it was advertising the return of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It amazed me that anyone would want to bring this hellhole back into business. Out of sheer curiosity, I continued to skim the poster. I was hungry for as much information as possible.

My eyes stopped as they hit the bottom of the poster. On things stood out among the rest, and that was the date. It was 1993. According to this poster, six years had passed between now and when we were put to sleep. To me, that was a massive amount of time. So many things must have happened in six years… it would take me ages to catch up to today. The next part of my life, I would be trying to catch up.

With this wealth of new information, I continued my exploration of the building. My next object of curiosity was the hallway; one of the two leading to the small room. It still maintained the checkered floor, as it had back in '83. So much was the same, I could almost place myself here as a little kid again. Upon trying, I could only think of dying again. By now, I had pretty much lost the innocence of being a child. Those days were gone now. Now, my only purpose was revenge.

A group of papers stood up on the wall of the hallway. The first one was a sign with rules, which I promptly began to read aloud. Don't run. Don't yell. Don't scream. Don't… poop on the floor? Stay close to mom. Don't touch Freddy. Hah, they should have said, "Don't touch Foxy." Don't hit. Leave before dark. The last rule was probably the one I found most interesting. They seemed to have learned by now about the things that go bump in the night. That was somewhat calming. The last thing I wanted was for some kid to come and witness us doing our dirty work.

Upon finishing that, I moved to what seemed to be a newspaper article. Well, two newspaper articles. It was the first line that really caught my attention. It read: "Kids vanish at local pizzeria- bodies not found." They were referring to us. My attention gripped, I continued reading the article.

"_Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of November 6__th__. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead. Police think that the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children's trust." _

The amount of fabrications in the article disgusted me. First of all, they didn't catch the man until several days after we had been killed. My only explanation is that the police chief they bribed made all this information up. Second, there were five of us. Part of me didn't want to even read the second article. Still, I found myself reading it as well.

"_Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room. While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria. 'It's a tragedy.'" _

The article brought back terrible memories. I could visualize the knife in my stomach, and the cold feeling it sent through my entire body. The blood on the floor was warm and sticky, and my heartbeat was slowing down. I was gasping for air, and at the same time looking around at the others who had suffered the same fate. The memories, despite being from six years ago, were still very fresh in my mind.

Bringing my head off the wall, I had to shake a little bit to get my thoughts back on track. I had enough information now. All I wanted now was just to find the others, and see what they were up to. The second trip down the hallway was much more painful. No matter how hard I tried, the thoughts of my death still pulsed and ran through my head. Every tile I saw on the floor had drops of blood on it, and I had to look again to realize it wasn't actually there. The screams were loud and shrill, even more so than I remembered.

Coming back into the main party room, my attention came to a door I hadn't noticed. It was to the left of the main stage, on the same wall as Pirate's Cove. With my head tilted out of curiosity, I approached the door. It bore a sign on the front, saying "Parts and Service." That explained why I hadn't remembered it. With a burning want to know what lay inside, I pushed the door open. Upon doing so, I was greeted by the familiar faces of my friends.

They all looked considerable different. Eric now had his face back, which looked more bulky and round than before. Katelyn now had her arms back, and her face now resembled that of a duck more than a chicken. Trevor looked more or less the same, although his face was somewhat changed. However, it was the Marionette who had changed the most. Its face was somewhat blackened and dusty, and just in bad condition altogether. The past six years obviously hadn't been very kind to it.

"Ah, I see Jonathan finally decided to join us." It said. The others looked at me for several seconds before Katelyn spoke up.

"You look… different…" I chuckled rather weakly in response.

"You do too. A lot's changed over the years, hasn't it?" All I got from that comment was a short laugh from Eric. A short pall of silence filled the room.

"Now," Marionette said, getting our attention, "there's a reason I called you kids here now."

"And that would be?" Trevor asked.

"Do you remember your dream? I gave all of you the same one, where something happened at the end." We all thought for a few moments. I somewhat recalled it; I remembered how we were all tortured and killed. Marionette was there too, oddly enough.

"Yeah, the one where we all died?" Eric answered.

"Yes, that's the one. Do you remember who was there at the end with you?"

"Yes, you were there getting killed alongside us." Marionette, along with everyone else in the room, paused for a moment.

"I put that in your dream for a reason." Marionette said. We all exchanged glances at each other in confusion. Finally, Marionette continued.

"You see, well… how can I put this simply…" The slender figure tapped its chin in frustration, confusing all of us. What was it going to say?

"I'll put this as simply and straightforward as possible. That was a representation of what happened to me long before you children were killed." All of us were silent. What did that mean? Was it saying… oh… oh my…

"I used to be a child like you."

* * *

**15-16-5-14-9-14-7 4-1-25!**


	20. Back Again

**Hey everyone. I'd like to take the first few minutes of your reading time to publicly apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I really have no excuse for it. I procrastinated for two weeks, and then paid with sickness (pneumonia, specifically). I guess it was life telling me that I should have wrote when I had the chance. Anyway, I've finally had the chance to get a chapter out for you. My schedule is loosening up a bit soon, so don't expect a wait time this long anymore! Thanks, onwards to the reviews…**

* * *

**Wolflover20155:**

_Omg cliffhanger! You do a very good job at those. It was a very good chapter._

**Yup, gotta love those cliffhangers. To be honest, I don't know why I use them so much…**

**Koasis The Alien:**

_Opening Day. Yes, Welcome to Opening Day were Children, teenagers and adults fantasies can come to life._

_Great story so far and I'll speak for some people (let's hope everyone ;) ) that you have improved since the first chapter._

**Welcome to the place where nightmares come to life! And thanks for saying I've improved. I do honestly feel like this is a learning experience for me, and that it helps improve my writing skills. I've still got a ways to go, however.**

**Harmonics Rioter:**

_Nice opening! I see now that Marionette might have an even bigger role than he had before. You managed to nicely tie up some loose ends, and I'm looking forward to what we might see in this opening day. Great job as usual, and I'm looking forward to the next chap. Keep it up and happy writing!_

**Marionette is quite the interesting character for me. I figured it definitely deserved an important slot in my story! Thanks for the kind words!**

**ScarfaceOne:**

_Wait… what the actual elevated to the exponential root of f*ck of a plot twist/cliffhanger_

**Dude, it's too late for math… has stopped working.**

**DnWolfy:**

_Oh I was referring the previous hidden code you put down there if you remember._

_Huh I thought they would have forgotten about themselves when they woke up, but apparently not._

_And a new day begin with rather... Unlucky and unfortunate night guard, will you make him innocent or guilty?_

**Oh, alrighty then. And for the night guard, you'll just have to wait and see…**

**oOSupergirlOo:**

_Opening day. But wait... the marionette was a kid too? Actually, that fits into my actual FNaF theory..._

**Yup, you hit the nail dead on. This chap will explain more about that.**

**The-Fnaf-Kitty:**

_"Opening day!"  
Cool_

_Anyways_  
_*Intensity intensifies*_  
_At the end of the chapter_  
_This is exactly what I said_  
_"OH SH*T_  
_OH SH***TTT_  
_OH MY GOD..._

_Yeah I knew already"  
Then I started to figure out the secret message_

_Anyways_

_Nice chapter! I think it's my favorite so far._

**Hah, glad the end got you like it did! And yeah, I'm sure you probably saw it coming. Thanks for the kind words!**

**A Name(Guest):**

_So after burning my eyes skimming through chapters and reading the parts that interested me most, I have this to say:_

_It's alright, I like it._

_Sorry if this is lackluster reception from myself, but I honestly enjoyed this story. Overall, I would probably rate this seven to eight out of ten._

_Also, thank you for not including horrendous grammar that I have found is commonly associated stories posted on this side. I have utter murderous rage for poor grammar, and luckily, you're ability to actually write coherently has stopped myself from hating this story._

_For f*cks sake I have to stop sounding so d*** snobbish when I post reviews._

_Finally, before I let you go, if you reply to this review, please answer this question. Why the f*ck am I reading this at 1:00 in the morning?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Anthony Name_

**Hey there, glad you decided to check my story out. Thanks for the rating, it's stuff like that that encourages me to keep going. And about the grammar, yeah… I feel your pain concerning other stories. I try my hardest to be grammatically correct.**

**As to why you're reading at 1 AM, don't worry about it. I find myself doing that all the time. Don't question it, just embrace the fact that you're going to have a terrible morning the next day! Wait, that sounded worse than I wanted… Uh…**

**Guest:**

_I can't remember how long it has taken you to write the next chapter but all i know is that it's going to be the best chapter in the story :)_

**I wouldn't say that… as I've explained, things have come up. I'm definitely not going to say this chapter will be the best.**

**Guest:**

_Omg..." opening day"... The day fredbear's opened...the child got murdered outside the diner. o.O I CRACKED THE CODE!XD XD XD XD XD_

**Not quite… it's actually the opening day of the FNAF 1 establishment. I can see where your guess came from though.**

**That's it for reviews. Onwards to the story!**

* * *

"You're lying." Marionette turned and stared blankly into the Eric's eyes. It gave a long, cold expression that showed all of us that it wasn't fabricating the truth.

"I honestly wish that I could tell you that were true. Unfortunately, that would be a lie."

"I don't understand; that doesn't make sense!" All eyes now turned to look at Trevor, to see what questions he would bring.

"If you're a kid like us, then why haven't you told us until now? Why keep it a secret all this time?" The puppet let out a long sigh before finally beginning to explain.

"If I had told you immediately, you wouldn't have trusted me. I needed you to think of me as an all-knowing being, so that you would be more apt to listen to what I had to say. I always intended to tell you, but things got in the way before I could." There was a long silence of understanding that took place after the puppet finished its explanation. We all exchanged glances with each other, nobody sure of what to think.

"How long have you been like this?" Katelyn's voice was the first to break the silence. Marionette looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Too long. I'd been like this at least four years before you kids were murdered." Four years. I had to let that set in for a while upon hearing it. And we had thought that _we _had been here for a while. That meant that the Marionette had been like us for ten years. With that much time, one could only imagine what kind of thoughts must have gone through its head.

"Are you going to tell us anything about yourself?" Katelyn asked. Marionette looked at her with a confused expression in response.

"You know, so we can get to know each other more? All of us know each other, except you."

"I'd feel more comfortable keeping that information to myself. You know enough for the time being." The puppet suddenly lifted its head up, as if it remembered something important.

"Ah, yes. I have something rather urgent that I feel you should all know." Once again, all attention was directed to the slender figure in the middle of the room. At this point, nobody knew what to expect. It seemed like anything could come from its mouth.

"Tomorrow is opening day. That means children will be pouring in, staff will be all over the place, and you will all have to perform for them."

"Perform? How do you expect us to do that?" I'm fairly certain Eric asked the question we all were thinking.

"It'll come naturally; it's built into your programming. However, that's not the important bit. I'm sure you all remember our 'mutual friend.'" I clenched my first upon hearing those words. I had almost forgotten about the man who had started everything.

"Remember how he was never convicted? Well, that means he could still be here tomorrow. Knowing him, he'll want to add a few more innocent lives to his checklist. I know you are all on overload right now, but I'll need you to keep watch. Warn the children. Scare them off if you have to. Make sure that you don't have any new friends." I took that last sentence directly to heart.

* * *

Opening day was the tensest day of my entire life. Children were running around and screaming, each new scream making me quickly turn my head in paranoia. I could only cover so much ground from Pirate's Cove, occasionally peeking out of the curtains. Just a quick sweep of the dining room, to look for any men clad in purple. Thankfully, the staff had changed their uniform color to a dull grey. If they hadn't the show would have ended in a bloody mess.

Speaking of shows, the others seemed to take to their roles perfectly. They sang with such enthusiasm, and seemed to love being with children. My chance to do so was coming up. My first show was in five minutes, and then it would be my turn to shine for the kids. For some, however, waiting just wasn't possible.

I heard the voices of three kids just beyond my curtain. They seemed to slowly approach, as their speech got louder and louder. Eventually, I was able to make out what they were saying. One of them seemed older than the others, who were around ten or so. The older one sounded about twelve.

"Do you really think he'll be on? His next show isn't for a couple of minutes…" A young one said.

"Of course he will. They're on all the time, even at night. That's what my dad told me." The older one spoke with pride. That allowed me to paint a picture of their personality in my head.

"What do you even want to do?" Another young one asked. I could hear fear in his voice.

"Just to tell us a story." After those words, the curtains were quickly opened. Three young boys scurried into the cove with me, closing the curtains behind them. They obviously didn't want to be seen.

"Ahoy there, and welcome to the pirate's cove!" I greeted, pulling out my old pirate's accent. The boys were startled at first, but the oldest one quickly overcame his fear and stepped towards me.

"Tell us a story, captain!" He said with a chuckle. It clicked in my mind right then and there that I had an opportunity on my hands. _Scare them off if you have to, _Marionette had said. That was precisely what I intended to do.

"Aye laddie, the capt'n has the perfect tale to tell…" I began. The three children sat down criss-crossed to listen. With their attention gathered, I began to tell my story.

"Ere' be a legend, born long ago. It tells of a wicked man, who had gone and done terrible things. None knew who he was, or what he wanted. He simply stayed in his little place, where he watched all the souls that came to and fro." The kids exchanged glances with each other. They seemed confused, which told me my plan was working.

"One dark day, he took the coveted attention of six innocent littl' souls. He gave them the promise of good things, and tricked them into following him. He had what he wanted." I decided to drop the accent suddenly. I wanted them to be truly terrified. In the end, it would save them.

"He took us into the back room, and killed us all. Our wayward souls found bodies, and we were able to move again. The wicked man got away with our murders, and is still looking for people to kill at the exact same place."

"What kind of a place is this? And what happened to your accent?!" The kids were beginning to panic, even the older one.

"Let me tell you a secret. This place is that very place, and all the stories are true. He still walks, and he wants you dead. Run! Get out of here before he finds you!"

The children scrambled to their feet, and jumped out of the cove before running off to their parents. I felt like a hero all the sudden. When contrasted to how I had felt at the old place, it felt amazing. That was three souls saved. In the following months, I intended to add many more to that list. For the time being, however, I would have to get used to performing.

* * *

**8-5 23-9-12-12 3-15-13-5 6-15-18 13-15-18-5**


	21. Vital Update

**Hey everyone, I hope you all are doing well today. I apologize that this isn't the next chapter, and I'm going to get into why that is right now.**

**Last chapter or so, I promised you guys that I'd be able to update within four weeks or less. Unfortunately, things severely got in the way of that. Whether it's school, family life, or just general lack of motivation, I just haven't wanted to write any of Missing for a while. I've had writers block ever since the last update and I really don't know what to write. It's true what they say- writer's block is every writer's nemesis.**

**I have the entire plot for Missing written down on a timeline document on my PC. I use this as my guideline when writing, and so far it has proven effective. However, every few chapters, there comes a time that I have to write what I call a "filler chapter." These are the small little stepping stones that link one chapter to another, in which a major plot point doesn't really occur. You could say that I use them to lead into those kinds of chapters. Normally these aren't a problem, but the current chapter is.**

**I know how much you guys love it when this gets updated. Believe me; I love to hear what you guys have to say after I write a chapter. But at the same time, I believe in quality over quantity. I don't want to rush out chapters that are only half as good as one that took twice as long. It's for this very reason that I've not worked on the next chap much. I just don't feel comfy writing it until I get that inspiration and motivation to do so. It will come eventually, but I have to be patient and wait for it.**

**Now that I've got that out of the way, I've got some even bigger and more important announcements. As you likely know, Missing is my main story. However, it isn't my **_**only**_** story. I have multiple smaller stories running around in the background; stories that I don't want to neglect and leave for dead. Missing has recently dwarfed these stories, and become my top priority. And it's for this exact reason that I've decided to take a break from Missing for a little while.**

**I'm not putting the story completely on hold. Once I get the inspiration I need, I'll immediately get to work on providing you with more content. For the time being, however, I intend to work a little bit on my smaller but still important side stories. That mainly includes The Gemini Initiative, a small Jurassic Park fanfic I started back this summer. Who knows, maybe some one-shots are due as well. Anyway, that pretty much sums it up.**

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read this little update. If there are any questions concerning the hold, feel free to just send me a PM. I promise, I will reply. That's all I have to say guys, have a good one.**


	22. Change

**Hello everyone! Woah woah woah, put down the pitchforks and torches! I want to apologize for being gone for so long, there's really no excuse for it. I was lazy, and I procrastinated far too much. But hey, I'm back for good this time! The writer's block is gone, and I can finally return to providing you guys more chapters. Thank you all for remaining faithful; it really means a lot to me. Enough motivational stuff, on to the reviews!**

* * *

**OppsieDasi:**

_No. You should NOT feel like a hero Foxy. You're scaring the children. Sure, you are a child yourself, but still._

"**But… I'm helping…"**

**Guest:**

_WHAAAAATT! Why would foxy do that! Yeah,yeah, I know. It's to get the kids to tell everyone else so they would free the way "he will come for more" and so will I XD. I really like your fanfic. Its great._

**Glad you like it! It really helps me keep going; knowing that all of you support me. Glad you'll be back for more!**

**Guest:**

_Aw thanks for putting down my review on the top. :D. Apparently I cracked the code AGAIN..."he will come for more"...Vincent's back (probably. Its either that or its the pink guy) and it was sad that I figured the previous code wrong but at least I got it right in one way:) (by the way, chapter 20 was really good. Good job!)_

**No problem! I love responding to your reviews, the same applies for all my readers. And as for the code… I'm not at liberty to say anything right now. It's totally not because I'm being held at knife-point by a vicious murderer who hates spoilers.**

**Harmonics Rioter:**

_I feel like this chap is foreshadowing something big that's about to happen: just look at that code! Also, really like Jonathan's character development here, and how he's slowly losing his innocence and 'childishness.' Just one thing: where is little Joshua and why isn't he with the rest? I'm kinda nervous now... which means I'm excited to see how this plays out!_

**You sir are right as always. And I'm glad you like the character development, plenty more of that to come. Buckle up for plot point after plot point!**

**ScarfaceOne: **

_This honestly was kinda short, but let's see where does this go now.  
_

**Yeah, sorry about the length. I was using that chapter to lead into the next few chapters, so buckle up for some bumps!**

**The-Fnaf-Kitty:**

_"He will come for more"_

Oh

Ok.

Anyways, Foxy don't scare the kids, you'll get shut down.

Where's Golden Freddy/Fredbear?

**But Foxy doesn't want any more kids to die… And as for GF/FB, just wait a little more. I'm not accidentally leaving him out, I promise :)**

**TheLurkingFern1164:**

_Hello, TheGreatHetzer, remember the comment  
"omg...opening day...the day Fredbear's opened...the child got murdered outside of the diner.o.0 I CRACKED THE CODE XD XD XD XD XD"...that was me. I didnt have an account back then until recently i signed up to FanFiction on my IPad. And thx for putting my comment on the top...im kinda sad I got the code wrong, but I found the code once again! "He will come back for more"... Oh no...THE PINK (or purple) GUY IS BACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!_

"**Yes… run before you get a nicely crafted knife shoved down your-" Hey, get off my computer! Ahem… Yes! I remember that comment like it was yesterday (cliché much?). Glad to have you on fanfiction now! Welcome to the family!**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

By the end of the day, I had managed to warn something along the lines of twenty children. They all acted the exact same way, and I basically was able predict their reactions before they even happened. They would always be intrigued at first as I called them onto the stage; maybe a little fearful. Then, as I slowly revealed more information to their innocent and playful little minds, they began to show signs of absolute fear. Then they would go to their parents, and (most of the time, at least) decide to leave early. That was my intent: to scare them away for their own safety. If they had seen the things I had seen, they would likely have left willingly.

After a while, I noticed that some of the employees were hearing these stories the children were telling. Some of them stood close by, listening to every word I said and watching carefully. I assume that they remembered the "incident" all those years ago, and were frightened that I might attempt such a thing yet again. That was good. I wanted them to be afraid of me, because they're all monsters. Horrible, soulless creatures that will hide a murder just for the sake of money. If there hadn't been a device that prevented me from moving off the stage, I probably would have reached out and stabbed them with my hook. Unfortunately, I had to wait until nightfall before I could attempt something like that.

One by one, the parents and their children left as the time grew on. Soon, the entire party room was filled by just the casual custodian and sporadic child plus parent. The employees searched the rooms for any wayward customers, and persuasively herded them out. One of them closed the curtains to my cove, leaving me trapped within my own area of self-reflection and thought. I had nothing else to do at that point but sit on the floor in silence. I would just have to wait for our time in order to get busy. When the lights finally went off about an hour later, followed by the sounds of short conversation and a door locking, I figured it was time.

I stood up inside my cove, leaning forwards and parting the curtain gently. Peeking discreetly out, I surveyed my surroundings. The camera situated to my right-hand side was red, showing that it was indeed turned on. To my left, the others were just beginning to stir. They looked side to side and at each other, not noticing my presence. I would talk to them soon, but not yet. Down the halls, the faint flickering of lights indicated the presence of a security guard. That was my target for tonight. I found myself gazing down the hall endlessly, for what seemed like an eternity. I was only drawn out of my wishful thinking by a metallic "tap" on my shoulder. I turned my head to the source of it, only to see Katelyn staring at me with a relatively concerned expression.

"You want to go after him, don't you?" She said, with a strange and almost disappointed sound to her voice.

"Well, yeah." I replied in a matter-of-fact way. "They're monsters, and we need to make them pay." The big yellow chicken seemed a little bit startled by my reply.

"But… Isn't the old guy gone?" She asked. "You know, the one who put us in this mess in the first place?" I gave her a disappointed expression.

"The guy in there might not be our murderer, but he still works for this place. The people who work here will do anything for money, even if it means covering up the murder of five… well… children." I wanted to put the word innocent in front of children, but I couldn't reliably call myself innocent anymore. Not after the things I had done in order to get revenge.

"The point is that they're not all murderers, but they're still monsters nonetheless. They need to pay for what they've done to us." Katelyn sighed and shook her head before speaking again.

"I think you're letting your anger get the best of you." She said, turning and beginning to walk back towards the stage.

"In all your craving for revenge, you've changed. You used to be this innocent little guy, who offered me cake and wouldn't hurt a fly." She said, bringing back painful memories of the day we died.

"Now you're almost as bad as the people you're trying to kill."

Guilt washed over me like a massive tidal wave. She was right; something _had _changed me. I used to be the kind of person who wouldn't hurt anyone, and never saw violence as an option. Now I used it first thing in order to get revenge. Is that what death does to someone? I… I needed to think for a little while. So, as Katelyn walked away towards the stage, I receded back into the cove and closed the curtains behind me. I needed a little bit longer to collect my thoughts.

* * *

"… _Can I have my lunchbox back?" The red-haired boy seemed to consider the proposition for a few moments, looking over my Star Wars lunchbox from every possible angle. After a few seconds of doing so, he turned and gave me a friendly smile. I smiled back, instantly changing his expression from a smile to a scowl._

"_You want it back?" He said in a baby-like voice, which I knew was how he mocked me. I nodded weakly back, and he simply chuckled as a gust of cold wind blew through. _

"_Too bad. If you want it back, you'll have to fight me for it."A feeling of disappointment and futility took hold within me. I was too weak to fight him, being a year older than myself and very athletic. I wasn't strong for my age, spending my free time either reading, drawing, or playing with toys. I highly doubt that banging a Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader action figure together while making battle sounds helped in real-life conflict. I dug into my pockets desperately, pulling out a few dimes and quarters and showing them to the boy._

"_Is there anything else I can do? I've got money, maybe I could-" I was interrupted by the red-haired boy smacking the change right out of my hand, flying into the air. I bent down to pick it up while the boy laughed hysterically, his shadow cast over me and onto the schoolyard sidewalk. I held back tears to avoid being made fun of anymore, not noticing the second shadow cast next to the first. The laughing continued on for a moment or two, but then died down unexpectedly. There was silence for around five seconds, and then I noticed the second shadow. I turned around in curiosity, seeing a second boy now standing there. He was my age, with black hair and a slightly taller stature than me. He also had an athletic build, and stood staring at the red-haired boy._

"_That lunchbox doesn't belong to you." He said in a matter-of-fact way. The boy with the lunchbox frowned back at him, crossing his arms and scoffing. _

"_Yeah? So what? What are you gonna do abou-" The newer arrival hauled off and punched the red haired boy in the face, causing him to reel back in pain and cry out. He cupped his hands over his facial region as he turned around, dropping my lunchbox and murmuring as he walked off. I watched his every step, all the way until he had entered the school building. After he left, I looked back up at the boy who had helped me. He was smiling back in a kind way, holding out the lunchbox in his hand._

"_T-thank you…" I paused afterwards, leading him to chuckle as he gave the lunchbox back to me._

"_Eric. And don't worry about it." He then turned and walked off as well, leaving me alone to gather what had just transpired._

* * *

The cove's curtains were suddenly torn open yet again, startling me out of my thought and drawing me back into the real world. I looked up, expecting to see Katelyn, but staring into the eyes of Bonnie. He smiled at me, extending his arm to help me up.

"You coming?" Eric asked. I thought for a moment, pondering what exactly to say in response. Smiling weakly in return, I stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Eric," I asked, getting a quick "Yeah?" in reply.

"Do you ever remember punching a guy to help a kid get his lunchbox?" Eric thought for a moment, and then gave me a puzzled expression.

"How did you know about that?"

"I was the kid whose lunchbox had been taken." Eric seemed surprised at first, followed by a smile forming on his animatronic face.

"Really?" He said. "It's a small world after all." He added with a chuckle.

"But that's not why I asked." I added. "Katelyn says I've changed; that I'm not the innocent kid I used to be. Is that true?" Eric paused for a few moments before replying, sighing.

"You've changed, that's for sure." The purple robot answered, making me hang my head somewhat in shame.

"But, in a good way. You've learned to stand up for yourself, and that's definitely not a bad thing. If you ask me, you've taken a lot of steps in the right direction." My ears perked up at those words. A faint smile appeared on my face, making me look up at Eric with a tiny bit of encouragement.

"You… you really think so?" He nodded in reply.

"Well, are you coming or not?" All the guilt I previously had was gone at this point. Only one thing was in my mind: take matters into our own hands. There was a night guard in the room down the hall, waiting for us to take care of him. I stepped off the wooden cove with determination, nodding back at Bonnie.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

**MIKE?**


	23. Going on Hiatus

**Hello everyone, TheGreatHetzer here. As the title of this update suggests, I am indeed placing **_**ALL **_**of my stories on hiatus for the time being. Please, put down the pitchforks and torches and allow me to explain my actions. It really isn't what you think, I promise.**

**The reason I haven't been nearly as active as last year is mostly due to some personal stuff. Beforehand, I was actually homeschooled. That offered me plenty of time to write during the day **_**every **_**day, which effectively allowed me to pump out chapters at a much more significant rate than now. Starting last fall, however, I made the switch back to public school. As you would probably guess, that put a huge damper on my writing schedule and general creativity altogether. **

**Missing is by far my most successful story. I've tried my hardest to put a lot of love into it, even though I mostly regard my writing as quite bad. Still, you guys seem to enjoy it. I honestly don't understand why, but I'm really grateful that you do. With the amount of success and enjoyment I get from writing stories like this, I can truly and truthfully state that I will not give up on them. That, my friends, is why I've been thinking things through.**

**If there's one thing that prevents me from writing well, it's having multiple stories going on at once. Believe me, I really struggle with that. I'll be halfway into the third chapter of a new story and suddenly be like "oh God, I've got another idea!" It really doesn't help. So, I've decided that from now on I'm only going to work on one story at a time. They're all going on hiatus for now, but I've got a priority list of which ones I'll take off hiatus first. Missing is at the top of that list.**

**With all the work and time being consumed by my education, I've decided that my hiatus will only last till summer break begins. Then I will take Missing off the waiting list, and work my tail end off in order to get it finished. During summer, I should be able to conjure up more inspiration to write. That basically means that the chapters will be generally better than if I were writing them now. I'm like the Germans during World War 2; I prefer quality over quantity. **

**I basically just decided to get this off my chest, so I'm sorry if it seems a bit confusing as you read it. Hopefully you guys will understand. Once again, I'm not giving up. Just taking a little break, that's all. I'll be active elsewhere though, such as the Tumblr account I've got linked on my profile page. If you want to ask me anything, there and here are the best places to go. Have a good one guys and girls, and may the force be with you. (Nerd thing because tomorrow is Star Wars Day :D)**


End file.
